Life As We Know It
by 28GarnetAquarius
Summary: Rewrite of Family Matter n Problems. So the winx are having a difficult time in life, with almost teenage kids. The boys are left hurt, broken, and hopeless. Can the girls handle beening mom? Formally known as Who's There?
1. Part 1: Still Living

**Who's there?**

**A/N: This is the remix of Family Problems and Family Matters because I got way more ideas to it but instead I'm thinking I should delete those stories but I have no clue can you guys help me?**

**Chapter 1: Still Living **

Musa's P.O.V

_I'm soooooo mad at Riven now. He just doesn't get it. Getting a girl pregnant at 18 is so not my fault. No it's not he got me pregnant and now I have to take care of my kids alone with the girls. For peep sakes boys can be so clueless when it comes to girls. It's not my fault I was drunk that night or was it?_

_First he loved me_

_Then he cheated on me_

_He took me on a wonderful picnic_

_And left me there alone _

_We had a lovely time…NOT!_

_Then I caught him cheating on me with my own eyes._

_But I didn't care._

_Then he got me pregnant_

_It all started at this Alfea party for the Baltor gone thing._

_Flash Back…_

_It was me, Tecna, Stella, Bloom, Flora, and of course Layla at the punch glass taking a drink while waiting for the boys to get here. _

_It was really wonderful since the DJ played me and the girls' favorite music until they announced the specialist is coming. _

_I'd flatten my red Chinese style dress with purple roses, while Riven walked over to me followed by the other._

"_You look hot Musa." Riven said with a small and a kiss on the cheek_

_I'd pushed him back to admirer his outfit and said "You look not to bad yourself partner." He laughed while the girls giggle with laughter on the way out._

_I'd rolled my eyes and kept drinking my punch with dignity that was left in me. _

_I just wanted to go to my room and changed into something other than my dress._

_Then I saw Sky with his future fiancée (Which is Bloom of Sparx/Domino). He gave her a big kiss on the lips._

_I saw Brandon with his future wife Stella who's a completely different shopaholic. He also gave her and kisses._

_Flora and Helia didn't do much except looking at the night fall together._

_Tecna and Timmy was looking at their PDA and completely ignoring each other. Ever since Timmy found out that Tecna isn't his personal computer but a real person. _

_Nabu was dancing with his wife to be in three months time. Those two were so happy together. _

_Riven and I just talk and kiss but nothing major. _

_Until me and the girls got super drunk and the guys took us to their dorms. _

_I and the others trusted them to take care of us with all of our heart. The next thing I notice is that I had a black out several hours later that night and didn't know what happen since I was super drunk. _

_The next day…_

_I woke up not remembering what happen until I saw myself naked under Riven's covers. _

_I'd decided to get up and took a bath/shower and putted on some clean clothes. Then something caught my eye and it was that Riven wasn't in the bed at that time. _

_I couldn't let that happen so I went over to Timmy's dorm and got Tecna up. _

_I'd knocked on the door a couple of times. Then I saw Tecna with Timmy's rope around her._

"_Hey do you know where the guys are?" I whispered because I knew that something was going on around here._

"_Well no, Muse, but I think we should leave after the rest of us are dress." Tecna whispered back with the strength she had left in her voice._

_After Tecna got dress, we went to very boy dorm that the girls were staying in. It took 3 hours of waiting for every girl but an hour which made it three hours because Stella is Stella like every morning._

_After we got down to the stadium so that we can fly, we saw a big screen with us on it from last night. _

_Tears and more tears stream down our cheeks as we watch. We didn't want to let anyone to us so we jumped from the stadium and landed on our feet. _

_When we got down, we transform quickly and started to fly to Alfea and never stop._

_The next day was hard because I got detention for listening to music while Griselda taught the class. Bloom got sent to the nurse because during spell class she spilled one of the test tubes on her. Stella got detention because of doing her nails and feet during Wizgiz class. Tecna felled asleep and was late to her class. Flora and Layla were too busy to do anything like turn in their homework._

_Then a week after that we kind of got sick so stayed in bed that day. The nurse thought it was normal but as the weeks went by we got sicker. _

_We girls decided to take a test so Stella brought 12 pregnancy-sticks. _

_After an hour we got the results back and they came back positive. We were so shock at the result and could believe that our life was gone forever. _

_We started to pack up our things and left for Zenith where we could live until we decided to come back. _

_Once we got the Zenith I went by the nearest salon to get my hair cut. When I got back the girls was at this penthouse that only Tecna knew about. _

"_Wow Musa, your hair is to your shoulders now." Stella said on my choice of hair style _

_Flora was at a paint store with Layla so we could paint the house. _

_My room was red with a red circle bed like Stella's back at Alfea but without the curtains. Bloom's room was baby blue with a square bed without a footboard. Flora's room was a light pink on one side and hot pink on another and her bed was a rectangle bed with pink sheets. Layla's room was green with the same size bed like Flora's. Tecna's room was purple and her bed was a diamond shape bed. Stella's room was orange with a tan-orange circle bed._

_We didn't know the sex of our children until we're 5 months so that will give us time to prepare. _

_After the house was done we started our new style of life. So we'll mothers to be. _

_Reality_

Stella was sleeping in like always. Tecna was making paper work for the kids when they're older for school or should I say home-school. Layla was making new dance moves for the kids. Bloom was trying to learn some of our powers because she was magic teach for them. Stella was making the clothes and teleport places. Flora was the cook because no of us knew how to cook well Bloom know a little bit about cooking. For me, I'm teaching them how to combat and martial arts.

Then I got a text from Riven:

Riven: _"_Can we talk?"

Me: "No! Riv"

Riven:"Why?"

Me:"Stuck up cheater jerk Bf of mines."

Riven:"Muse…"

Riven: "Wat do u mean?"

Me: "Ugh."

Riven:"See u later then?"

I didn't answer.

"Who was on the phone?" Stella asks looking at me

Thanks to Tecna we had our own conversion because Flora knew where this was going.

_I can see why you're so mad Muse. (Flora)_

_Whatever? (Me)_

_Was it Riven who texted you, Muse? (Bloom) _

_How did you know? (Me) _

_Because I saw the caller ID which was Riv-(Bloom)_

_Sweetie we all got texts from our boyfriends. (Flora)_

_Huh! (All except Flora)_

_Do you girls have the text? (_Flora)

No! (Bloom, Stella, and Tecna)

After that reply Tecna undid the spell so we could talk in normal.

"Awww man! You got to be kidding me? Owww!" Bloom said clutching her stomach

"Are you all right B?" Flora asks looking at the laid down Bloom.

With the Specialist 

"Man today was a killer." Riven yawned

"Yah, and have any of you seen the girls lately?" Brandon asks looking at his phone

"The last time I saw the girls was like two months ago." Sky said looking at his phone for any miss calls from Bloom.

"I'd texted Musa not too long ago and she never answered my last text." Riven said

"If they got detention it was probably, Stella." Helia sighed with a whisper on the last part 

Helia's P.O.V

_Where the hell is Flora she hadn't seen me for months and now she's avoiding me. I just hope she's okay now. _

Sky's P.O.V

_Where are you my Bloom I just hope that you come back in one piece. My love is only for you my Bloom._

Brandon's P.O.V

_I just hope my shining Stella get back okay. That day the girls left without one little good bye or see ya. Man life always got it ups and downs. _

Riven's P.O.V__

_Why Musa you have to be so cutie and sexy that night. I know you were super drunk but still I love you and hope you make it back okay._

Nabu's P.O.V

_My sweet Layla! Where are you? I hope you okay? Because I love you and our wedding wouldn't be a wedding without in the picture._

Timmy's P.O.V

_I know I'd learned my lesson with Tecna. But I still love her with the bottom of my heart. Please come back Tecna?_

_Girls_

_Flora's P.O.V _

_Man, I hope Helia is okay with me leaving with his unborn children. I wish you guys never set us up._

_Bloom's P.O.V_

_Sheez Sky, you have cross the line with me. You'll always be my love but I don't know anymore._

_Stella's P.O.V_

_I hope my child will be okay because me and Brandon are over with a capitol O. I still love you my love._

_Musa's P.O.V_

_I thought I'll never see the day. Riven you betrayed me and our love. I hope my children don't end up like you._

_Layla's P.O.V_

_My love Nabu, you hurt me more than anything. I wish I'd never saw that and left you hopeless and hurtles. So now it's just me and our kids._

_Tecna's P.O.V_

_I know you just learned that I'm not your personal computer but I still love you and I'll do anything to see your face Timmy. _

_End of P.O.V_

Me and girls set personal goals in life that whatever we chose is our new life until the birth.

Mine's was that I'll stop writing music and start collecting things.

Bloom's was that she'll write some songs and stop being a hot head or a leader.

Stella's was that she'll stop shopping nonstop and start getting into sports.

Tecna's was that she'll stop acting all techno and start taking photography or whatever you call those people who take pictures of things.

Flora's was that she'll start getting more into art than flowers.

Layla's was the same dancing instead of sports and all.

So those were our goals in life.

We'd never send a letter to Ms. F about anything that was going on or that we drop out because Stella putted a drop out letter on her dresser.

We mostly had our hands full on jobs that we got in town thanks to Tecna who found a spell that gives us different looks and all.

As the months went by we started to figure what our children sex will be and how many will we have. Man life is hard when you're a teen mom.

**Okay so that was the first chapter on this remixes and how their life will change thought the story. The next chapter will be all Stella's P.O.V so it won't be all Musa's stoplight. **

**So good bye and I hope you like it.**


	2. The River Bed

Chapter 2: River Side Stella _Chapter 2: The River Bed_

I was walking along the river side near Tecna's home. My feet were in the river while I sat with a big belly facing the water. I and the girls were in our sixth month pregnancy and we were starting to get tired after work. So I, Musa, and Bloom will work. We were so excited when we found out the gender during our fourth month of being pregnant. I was having 2 kids a boy and girl. Bloom was having three kids 2 girls and one boy. Musa was having three kids like Bloom but it was the opposite. Tecna was having twins, same with Flora, and Layla.

I texted my mother and father telling them that I was pregnant and my mother was happy for me but my dad was trying to kill the man who got me pregnant at 19. Some of our parents didn't take it in well. I'd tried to stay calm in the sun or moon. Today was the day when we girls decided to go to the beach and calm down in the water while I was at the river.

We still didn't plan when we're going back to Magix or not, but until then we'll stay low and try to raise our kids.

I and Bloom was the only ones who already named our kids. Mines are Jaklyn and Brendan. I'd named my son Brendon because I didn't think of anything else.

Bloom's naming hers Ariel, Aqua, and Aaron. She always wanted to name her kids after water, and that her favorite show as a kid was _The Little Mermaid. _

Raising kids will be the hardest thing in life for me. My daughter will look like me because I have strong genes. I think?

"Stella is everything alright?" I her Bloom yells at me while walking over to me. I didn't even budged a little when she shook me by the shoulders.

Then the rest of the girls came running over to us when they heard Bloom yelling my name over and over. Layla looked at me like I was dead and was about to say "I think Stella is dead." After I heard that I shook my head telling them that I wasn't dead.

"O… Stella you frighten me." Flora said in a scared tone while hugging her stomach.

"Sorry Flo." I apologized with a small smile.

"Guys I think Lavender just kicked me." I hear Musa with a big smile on her face.

"Lavender!" all the girls except Musa shouted

"Yah, because she is going to have magenta hair like her fa-" Musa said looking at her stomach at the last part.

I could tell that Musa wasn't happy when she was about to say father. She looked so upset and was about to cry. The rest of that day we didn't talk at all. I'd stayed at the river side.

"Excuse me miss?" said a lady that I didn't know

"Hi and you are?" I said back

"I'm Kaori Tameka Suzuki of Zenith." The women said

"I'm Stella Lunette Astros of Solaria." I replied

"Where's my daughter that is Tecna Anatomy Suzuki of Zenith?" Kaori said frighten

"I'll take you there Mrs. Zenith." I said standing up.

With Tecna

Tecna was doing some yoga with Flora to calm the nerves from stress. Tecna stopped her yoga to see me and her mom walking over to them.

"Mom what are you doing here?" I hear Tecna asks in a surprise.

"Flora Rosetta Montez of Linphea can you please leave so I can talk to my daughter?" Mrs. Suzuki asks Flora who nodded and took me by the arm.

After me and Flora left the only thing I heard was yelling.

_With the boys _

As the boys walked out of Red Fountain with sad faces, people could tell that they miss the winx girls.

Then Brandon over heard Ms. F talking to Ms. G about the girls being missing, he knew something was up with this so he walked over to them.

"We can help." Helia said looking at the sick pixies next to the teachers.

"Boys as you don't know it that the girls went missing 6 months ago." Ms. F said

"What?" all the boys shouted

"We're terrible sorry for the girls absents." Ms. G said actually being nice.

"It has been 6 months and 10 days since we saw them or heard from them." Riven said while looking down at his feet.

No Bloom.

No Stella.

No Musa.

No Tecna.

No Flora.

No Layla either.

It has been so quiet lately without the girls just evil. They barely go anywhere since the girls absents. All it was was silences and no fun.

_Helia's P.O.V_

_I and Flora have been apart for so long and now I'm starting to get worry as hell. Where are you _my love?

_Sky's P.O.V_

_Bloom where are you? I'd never seen you away this long. I wish could see your beautiful face once again._

_Brandon's P.O.V_

_Stella my love where are you? I'd always wanted you to be my wife and I had one chance with that and I blow it._

_Riven's P.O.V_

_Musa where are you? You'd been gone for so long and I have no clue where. I love you and I'll never stop. _

_Nabu's P.O.V_

_Layla my love, you had to leave a month before our wedding. We could of have kids and being King and Queen of Andros by now._

_Timmy's P.O.V_

_Tecna my love, you'd been gone for so long. I wish I could see you again. I may be older than you but I still love you with all my heart._

_End of P._

Tecna came back came to the house crying. The good thing that came out of it that her mother didn't follow her to the house. Tec was so angry and sad at the same time we couldn't tell that she was really angry at her mom.

"Tecna what happened to you?" I hear Bloom asks Tecna who was still crying her heart out.

"My mother yelled at me for no fucking reason." Tecna replied then noticing that Stella brings her mother to her. "Stella I blame you for showing my mum where I was." She said with a smirk and a death glare at me.

"Hey it wasn't my fault that you're mum is so nice!" I shout at her.

"At lease I haven't been online shopping at night!" She shouted at me.

"At lease I have a computer and you don't!"

"Excuse me that I can't help myself!"

"At lease I can!"

The girls looked at us like we were crazy.

"At lease I'm not the one who started the pact anyway!" Tecna shout while holding her stomach and was crying more than she was.

"I didn't plan on getting pregnant if we made that pact in middle school!"

"We were in middle school when we met the boys when you decided to make the pact."

"Well I thought that it would never happen!"

"I'm going to my ex's house and I won't be coming back!" she yelled as she walks out the door.

The rest of the night was quiet and no one seen or heard from Tecna since. I was crying knowing that it was my entire fault. We made that pact when we were 13 and didn't think it would come true.

"Stella?" a shy voice said though out my doorway.

"What is it Flora?" I said back with all my heart

"It's not your fault that Tec left." Bloom said.

"Yah it is!" I shouted into my pillow.

"You shouldn't be stressing a lot Stella," Musa said in a calm voice

"Why should I?" I ask looking at Musa with my watery eyes

"It is bad for the baby." Musa said looking at her stomach

"Thanks Musa and-"I was about to say before Bloom's phone beep.

"It's Tecna." Bloom shouted

**(**Bloom**/**_Tecna_**)**

"_Bloom? It's me Tecna. I was wondering if you girls would like to come over to Ty's house later._

"Tec, sure and do you want Stella to come too?"

"_Sure because we need to talk. So just meet me at the Zenith's water ways."_

"Sure Tec."

**(**End call**)**

I was surprise that Tecna wanted to talk to me. She needed some care to because she and Timmy were very close like me and Brandon. I was happy that she's one of the winx club members.

The next day was heaviest because with all the morning sickness and the dizziness. We had planned the day all out and ready to go.

My work was to clean the house start lunch and go to Tecna's ex-boyfriend's Ty house for the evening.

We all by now had our kids names pick out. But some wasn't sure yet.

Flora's morning sickness was being mean and starveling to death. Man, all of our mornings of tough.

I was excited to be a mom but I was also upset. Brandon couldn't be here to see his own children are born. Man, life has it's up and down.

_With Tecna and Ty_

"Hey, Tec," Ty said as we got back to his apartment. "So what's the gender?" Tecna was lying down on the couch by then and wouldn't say one word.

"It is a boy and a girl." She answered with some thought. "Tec, it's going to be okay." Ty said comforting her with a hug.

Tecna then got up and walked to her room that was purple with green furniture. She loved it even though she WAS with Timmy. She wonders what it will be like after the birth. Her stomach was big that holding twins and it was jetting in the way with her life as a teenager.

She slept that whole day and even was heard from. . .

_3 months later_

It was all most time so the girls stayed at the house until Tecna got back with her kids. She had her son that Ty named which was Conner Tyler Suzuki of Zenith and her daughter was named by her so it was Andrea Kaori Suzuki of Zenith.

It was an awesome and worst feeling in history and she was happy anyway. Tecna moved in with Ty until she had enough money to pay him back.

"Hi! Guys," Tecna screamed when she walked in the house.

"This must Conner," Bloom said looking at Conner who was being held by Tecna. "And this must be Andrea." I finish looking at Andrea who was held by Ty.

The next thing I notice is that my water broke that night while we were doing a sleepover.

Two days later I came home with Jaklyn Brianne Astros of Solaria and Brendon Dylan Astros of Solaria.

After a couple of days Bloom and Flora water broke at the same time during a parents practice. But Bloom had her three Aqua Luna Holloway, Ariel Brittney Holloway and Aaron Joshua Holloway. The day after that Flora had Amber Jade Montez of Linphea and Cameron Jaron Montez of Linphea.

As we all know that Musa had her kids next a week after and the girl was Lavender Lyrica Young of Harmonic, Reese Mitchell Young of Harmonic, and Nickolas Ryan Young of Harmonic.

Three days later Layla went in and gave birth to Nayla Nikola Ingrid of Tides (Andros is Nabu's kingdom instead of one) and Jayden Luke Ingrid of Tides.

Now it's time to be real mothers…

**That was kinda short but still I got another chapter up and I'm happy. **

**More Reviewers' means more updates **

**More updates means happy readers**

**More reader means happy Slurpee.**

**And I like to thanks lol23 and Emily for the reviews. **

**Peace out and stay in school,**


	3. New Life As Teenagers

**Chapter 3: 5 months after birth **_Chapter 3: New Life as Teenagers _

Remember 

_Bloom - Aqua, Ariel, and Aaron _

_Stella – Brendon and Jaklyn_

_Tecna – Andrea and Conner_

_Musa – Lavender, Reese, and Nickolas_

_Layla – Nayla and Jayden _

_Flora – Amber and Cameron _

The girls (except Tecna) were playing around with their kids. Aqua was always cooing when Bloom tickles her stomach. It was so funny to the girls. Having 14 kids in total was hard work especially when they're working and hiding.

Bloom went to the salon to get her hair cut now her hair long in the back and short in the front. She also dyed her hair brown with a tinge of white.

It was an awful morning for Stella since half of her room was baby stuff. She always was waked up early in the morning because Jaklyn was a morning person.

"Morning Stella," Bloom said going to the refrigerator and grabbing a bottle. "Why are you up so early?" Stella looked at Bloom like was crazy.

"It's just that Jaklyn wakes up so early like to the sunset." Stella said without a tone

"Oh . . . sweetie that's all?" Bloom said as she fed Ariel with her bottle.

"That's all B." Stella said breast feeding Jaklyn.

"Why are you breast feeding her?" Bloom asks looking at Stella who was holding Jaklyn really tight.

_With Ty and Tecna_

"Morning Ty," Tecna said with a smile. "It's a wonderful day to go to the park."

"Conner wants his mommy." Ty said giving the whining Conner to Tecna

"Andrea woke up early so I fed her and she went back to sleep." Tecna said looking at the sleeping Andrea who's on the couch.

"You feed Conner while I take Andrea and give her a bath." Ty said walking over Andrea who clearly woke up.

"Hey Ty, I was going to stay with the girls so the twins can play with the others." Tecna said finishing up with Conner.

_With the Girls_

"Tecna will be here any minute." Bloom said holding Aaron while running.

"The girls' babies are cooing again." Musa said looking at the babies that are girls.

Lavender giggled at her mommy again. While the winx laugh.

"Hey guys!" Tecna shouted coming though the door.

"Hey Tecna!" the girls shouted back

"So have you seen your mother lately?" Layla asks walking over to Nayla.

". . . Well no, I haven't seen her since our fight." Tecna said with a sad face.

"I keep seeing her at the forest when I do yoga." Flora said picking up Amber.

It was a long day was for the girls but it was also I good day. Nayla mostly played with Lavender even though they keep rolling. Andrea and Amber played with rattles, while Jaklyn and Ariel were playing in the Fisher-Price Rainforest Melodies & Lights Deluxe Gym which is a play mat. Aqua was sleeping on Belle's bed.

Bloom took pictures of Aqua sleeping while the girls laugh.

"So should we be going to the park." Stella said picking up her two and putting them in the stroller.

"Good idea Stel!" Layla said picking up Nayla then Jayden.

When the girls got to the park and saw that Tecna's mum was there seating on a bench.

"Hi mom," Tecna said walking over to her mom. "Here's Conner and Andrea."

"What are their full names?" Kaori asks

"It's Conner Tyler Suzuki of Zenith and Andrea Kaori Suzuki of Zenith." Tecna said with her head on the side.

"Oh…those are wonderful names." Kaori said looking at her grandchildren.

_4 years later on St. Patrick's Day_

"Mummy…" said a beautiful voice that came from Aqua.

Aqua has blonde hair and cyan eyes.

Ariel has red hair and blue eyes.

Aaron has red hair with blonde steaks and cyan eyes.

Jaklyn has brunette hair and hazel eyes.

Brendon has dirty blonde hair with brown eyes.

Conner has creamy orange hair and teal eyes.

Andrea has magenta hair with orange steaks and teal eyes.

Lavender has magenta hair and deep blue eyes.

Reese has black hair with magenta steaks and deep blue eyes.

Nickolas has magenta hair and the same eye color as the other kids.

Amber has blue hair and emerald green eyes.

Cameron has golden brown hair color and green eyes.

Nayla has coffee brown hair and cerulean eyes.

Jayden has dark brown hair and brown eyes.

"What's wrong honey?" Bloom asks straitening her brown/a tinge of pale blonde hair.

"Today's not my so called 'luck'" Aqua said turning her back on her mom.

"It's Lucky Day sweetie!" Bloom said to her unlucky daughter.

"Thank you mommy," Aqua squealed while hugging Bloom.

Musa's hair became longer so she decided to cut it to her neck. She didn't what to dye her hair like Bloom did.

"Hey Musa! What's up?" Bloom asks holding Aqua in her arms.

"I'd just came back from my hair appointment." Musa replied with sorrow.

"Oh okay."Bloom said sadly with her head facing the floor.

"Mommy, who's my daddy?" Aqua asks looking at her mom's sad face.

"Ummm…I…I…can't answer that sweetie." Bloom started to cry with no answer to her own daughter's question.

"Its okay mom, I know you don't talk about it much." Aqua said talking towards her room.

The girls had to rebuild the penthouse for the kids when they turned 3. Now it's a 20 room penthouse and each kid had their own room.

"Hey Aqua," Jaklyn screamed looking at her best friend coming in.

"Hey Jak I need some alone time okay." Aqua said walking pass Jaklyn and going to her room.

"Today isn't her lucky day and she's acting like a teen and we're only 4 or 5 years old." Lavender said looking in the same way Aqua walked in.

"And I'm related to her." Ariel added with a small smirk.

"We should go to the dinner table now." Amber said getting up and walking out the room.

When the girls got to the dinner table they already saw their brothers waiting.

"Your late sis," Cameron said to the girls.

"At lease I don't sleep in." Amber teased to her brother.

"I can't top that." Cameron said

"You got Zincs!" The girls yelled before they saw their mother come in.

"The foods done," Flora said setting the plates on the table.

"What's for dinner, mother." Nayla asks Layla.

"It's Mac n Cheese sweet." Layla answered

"Is it cheesy mama?" Jayden asks after smelling his food.

Layla didn't answer that question but instead she started eating.

That night the girls wanted to have a sleepover in Ariel's room.

"Lights out girls," Musa yelled from down the stairs.

"Okay mom." Lavender replied for all the girls.

"So…what now?" Jaklyn asks looking at Ariel's bed.

"I.D.K. Jak." Ariel said also looking at her bed.

"When we turn 12 we'll have new looks okay." Lavender said

"You bet," Amber said

"Totally," Ariel added

"Awesome!" Jaklyn also added.

_The next morning _

Flora and Amber woke up early. Flora was wondering why the kids act so mature.

"Oh…mommy?" Amber said nervously.

"Amber is everything okay?" Flora asks worried about her daughter.

"It's nothing mommy." Amber said walking pass Flora.

"Um… my little girl, Amber." Flora sighed under her breath.

"Mommy…" Nayla and Jayden screamed.

"What on earth are you guys awake?" Flora asks surprised and shock.

"Oh sorry auntie Florwa," Jayden said trying to say Flora.

"He can't say Flora yet." Amber said looking at her hands.

"Morning girls," Stella said happily to be up.

"Stella, please remember that you need to take Brendon to the dentist this afternoon." Flora reminded her.

"Oh snap!" Stella gasps with forgotten

"Brendon comes down here please." Flora pleaded

Brendon came down about to totter on the last step.

"Oh sweeties are you hurt?" Stella said worried that Brendon's hurt.

"I'm okay mummy." Brendon says with some small tears.

Stella smiled and wiped the small tears away with one finger.

After that Stella picked up Brendon and went to the car. She strapped him in the car seat and drove off.

_With the Specialist _

"How long have it been since their death?" Timmy asks with tears in his face.

"Timmy it been 3 years since their death." Helia replied.

"At lease you guys aren't married yet." Sky teased

"You and Jessica are driving me crazy." Brandon admitted

Sky is now married to a girl named Jessica and they have a healthy baby boy. Brandon is dating Chimera for the Solaria crown and they have no kids yet. Riven is dating Veronica. Helia is dating Helen and they are planning on getting married. Timmy is dating Chloe and they are getting married on Zenith because Chloe's parents live there. Nabu is now dating Kylie.

"So…how is Isaac?" Helia asks

"He's good but I ain't going back to my palace for awhile." Sky said

"It has been so long after the elders declare the winx dead." Timmy said

"It's nothing like that boys." Ms. F said coming towards the boys

"What do you mean?" Riven asks confused.

"Well you see that Tecna's mom and dad which were Kaori Suzuki and Anthony Suzuki. Plus their daughters Atomy, Tequila, Grace, and Tamaki didn't show up well except Atomy and Grace. It like they know something about the girls' absence." Ms. F explained

"We're heading to Zenith tonight and stay there for a month or so." Timmy said.

"Try to get answers from the family." Ms. F said

The specialists left for Zenith that night.

_With the Winx_

It was a long day for the girls. On the way home they spotted and RF ship flying to the palace of Zenith.

"Oh no the RF boys came to see my parents for answers." Tecna whined holding Andrea and holding hands with Conner.

"It's going to be okay Tec." Bloom said walking in a weird way because Aaron and Aqua are holding on to her legs while Ariel walks holding Bloom's hand.

"They will barely notice us because we got new looks. Hey look at me. I got my hair cut and dyed it. Musa has cut her hair to her neck and still keeps cutting it when it's long. "Bloom comfort.

"Thanks Bloom and I still can't believe we chose 12 years here then move back to Magix." Bloom laughs after Tecna said "chose"

**What will the girls do when the boys see them?**

**More reviews= more updates**

**More updates= happy readers**

**More readers= happy me**

**So please review.**

**Peace out yawl.**


	4. Middle School

**Chapter 4: 12 year olds** _Chapter 4: Middle School_

Remember

_Aqua Luna Holloway (Bloom's)_

_Ariel Brittney Holloway (Bloom's)_

_Aaron Joshua Holloway (Bloom's)_

_Jaklyn Brianne Astros (Stella's) _

_Brendon Dylan Astros (Stella's)_

_Amber Jade Montez (Flora's)_

_Cameron Jaron Montez (Flora's)_

_Andrea Kaori Suzuki (Tecna's)_

_Conner Tyler Suzuki (Tecna's)_

_Lavender Lyrica Young (Musa's)_

_Reese Mitchell Young (Musa's)_

_Nickolas Ryan Young (Musa's)_

_Nayla Nikola Ingrid (Layla's) _

_Jayden Luke Ingrid (Layla's)_

It been 8 years since the guys came to Zenith for Timmy's wedding. Tecna and Ty went to the wedding but left after the "I do" part. She was heartbroken for years now.

Now that the kids are 12 and starting school again but different.

"Hey Andrea," Jaklyn waved at Andrea.

"Hey girl!" Andrea screamed hugging Jaklyn.

"Look at the new girls." A girl with pale blonde hair said.

"Ugh… that Dana chick is really pushin my buttons." Lavender said.

"Why, Lav?" Aqua asks looking over at Dana.

"She just does okay." Lavender replied going in the school building.

"Did you hear that our moms are planning on moving to Magix?" Amber said

"Yah I did, but where's Magix anyway?" Nayla and Ariel said

"Hey little sasses," Conner said walking over to the girls

"Sasses really," Lavender teased

"We couldn't of anything else okay." Reese snapped at Lavender.

"Middle school is going to be a pain." Andrea said walking in towards the double doors.

"Hey I'm Aqua and you are?" Aqua asks shyly.

"Hey I'm Zoe and people call me Z." Zoe said

"Cool Z and people call me A." Aqua said.

"What type of hair style is that?" Zoe asks looking at Aqua's flattening hair style.

"I have my dad's hair style and my mom's bang sorta." Aqua said flattening her hair.

"Hey I can give you a totally new look at my house Aqua." Zoe said picking up her book bag.

"Thanks Z and I gotta go." Aqua said running inside the school.

_1__st__ period _

_Aqua's P.O.V_

I was in Mr. Antonio art class. I saw this guy in black was so cute. I kinda have a crush. But I don't know how long it will be. Zoe looks like a friend of my mom's a few years back or I should say before I was born. That chick Dana really likes Nickolas because Nick and Dana are in my 1st period.

"Miss Holloway are you paying attention?" Mr. Antonio asks me by tapping my desk with a ruler.

"Uh…" I all I could say.

"That's what I thought Miss. Holloway, detention!" He yelled at me on the last part.

"What I can't get detention on the first day." I pleaded

"Go now!" he shouted and after that I went straight to the dean's office.

"Ms. Fisher…?" said Mrs. Barnes

Mrs. Barnes is the councilor in the school and right hand man to the dean and principle.

"Yes Mrs. Barnes." I heard Ms. Fisher unhappy voice.

"Here's Miss. Holloway for ya." Mrs. Barnes said pushing me towards the desk.

"I want to suspend you but I can't since it's your first day. So here's your punishment. It's clean the whole lunch room during your lunch time as soon as you're done eating your food." Ms. Fisher said

"Yes ma'am," I said walking out the door.

"Hey there!" A friendly voice said.

"Hey Zoe, why are you here?" I ask surprise to see her here.

"Uh I always help out with the councilor and dean." Zoe explained.

"So you're not in trouble Z?" I ask still confused.

"…Forget it Aqua, later." Zoe said

"Bye…" I said then sighed.

At Lunch it was a pain; I had to clean the whole lunch room and couldn't play at all. But the good side of it was that Zoe helped me out and some animals.

"Thanks Zoe for helping me." I thanked with a smile

"No prob. That's what friends are." Zoe said with a smile too.

The next thing I notice is that I am late for my 6 periods. Man, if I'm late the teacher will be so angry. I started to run and not getting caught. Thank god I have invisibility.

_6__Th__ Period _

_Jaklyn P.O.V_

Man, why is class so boring. Last period I'd almost fell asleep by just the teacher speaking. Lunch was a now fun without Aqua. She's just like Auntie Flora. Man, I'm thirsty. Oh look a soda. Yippee! Now how am I going to drink this without getting caught?

_After School_

_Aqua's P.O.V_

When I saw my mom pulls up in car. I'd run straight to her.

"Mommy, can I go to a friend's house?" I ask going in the car

"Sure honey but I don't know her/his parents." My mom says looking at the steering wheel.

When we got to the house mom was surprise at the building it's self.

"Mama, my friend Aqua is here." Zoe yelled at her mother.

"Hi Zoe," I screamed.

"Hi I'm Ms. Holloway." My mom greeted.

"I'm Roxy Hertz." Zoe mother greeted.

"Oh My God! Roxy Earth it's me Bloom!" my mom said.

"Bloom I miss you so much. How many did you have?" Zoe's mom asks

"3 and their names are Aqua, Ariel, and Aaron." My mom replied. "When did you have Zoe?"

"I was 1 month when you girls left and I was 17." Zoe's mom replied with a hug.

"Well I need to go, see ya." My mom said leaving.

"You wanna go up to my room?" Zoe asks me

"Sure," I said running up the stairs

When we got to Zoe's room it was mostly green, purple, and black. Her bed was a part of the purple wall. She had chairs and rugs that were green and black.

"So what hair style that you want?" Zoe asks me

Since my hair was a medium I decided to pick one like my mom's but different.

My hair was long in the back and medium in the front. It was still blonde and the same size. My outfit was a T-shirt with skulls and cross bones and a bloody heart my trousers were blue denim shorts.

"Thank girl for the new do." I said with a smile.

"Just hang out with me and my friends tomorrow." Zoe said putting her hair in a ponytail.

"I sure but I don't know about my friends and sister." I said with a said face.

Then my mom came to pick me up with Auntie Stella.

"Hey mom was up," I said "Do you like my new do?"

"It's kind of scary." My mom answers with a small smile.

"That means you don't like it." I said getting in the car.

"I don't-"my mom was about to say.

"Whatever mom." I said crossing my arms to my chest

"Young lady don't you dare cross your arms at me." My mom threaten

"So what?" I said getting out of the car and going into the house.

"Aqua…"

The next morning I woke up in my Hello Kitty tank top and matching shorts. I got dress in a black skinny jeans and a black and pink tube top.

When I got down the stairs everybody was looking at me like I was crazy.

"Aqua what in the world are you wearing?" Aunt Musa asks

"Aqua Luna Holloway." My mom said whiles every "OH!" at me.

"What?" was I could said with a smirk on my face.

"You'd been hanging out with Zoe far too long." Ariel said about to yell at me. I wasn't taking anymore yelling so a grab some bacon and backpack and left for the door without being seen.

"Something is wrong with my sista." Aaron said looking at the boys.

"Since we are leaving in a month that won't be a problem. I hope?" Bloom said looking at Aaron

"We need to go to school so bye mommy and aunties." The kids said except Aqua who was already gone.

"What went wrong?" Musa asks looking at the door.

"We don't know, but I have an idea." Flora answered for all the girls.

"We could make a chat room." Layla said with happiness.

It took the girls an hour to make a chat room and upload their usernames.

Bloom: FlaminBloom10

Musa: MusicalMuse28

Stella: SunLightStel18

Tecna: TecJeanTecno16

Flora: FloweryFlo30

Layla: SportsaChika99

(I will tell u the kids' names later)

After the winx club got them log in they chatted for a while.

_With the kids_

"Aqua this is Zach Logan, Rachel Goth, Kiki Colden and Blaire (aka Dana) Geo." Zoe introduces

"Hi I'm Aqua and I-"Aqua said with a small smile.

"You're now Black Heart." Zoe interrupted

"So who's who?" Aqua (Black Heart) asks pointing to each person.

"I'm Dark Night Gal." Kiki said pulling out something from her bag.

"I'm Dark Gem." Rachel said pointing to her gem necklace.

"I'm Night Wind." Zach said giving a death glare at Zoe

"I'm not really in this group." Blaire said looking at Aqua

"I'm Nightlight by the way." Zoe said

"That's why we all wear black." Aqua said puzzled 'Now I just wish will see me like this.' She thought

"C'mon Aqua were leaving for lunch." Jaklyn shouted from the other side of the play ground.

"I'm coming guys!" Aqua replied back to Jaklyn.

"We'll see yah later." Zoe said looking at the running Aqua.

"You need to stop hanging out with those freaks!" Nickolas yelled at Aqua with his fist on the table.

"You're not my father Nick and you'll never be one!" Aqua yelled back

"Aqua you are a bitch!" Nickolas snapped back

"You know what you're a jackass." Aqua muttered under her breath.

"We don't even know you anymore sis." Ariel said putting her right bang behind her ear.

"I've changed and who was the person who agreed to change at 12." Aqua snapped back

"It was Lavender and we all agreed." Ariel replied with her face looking at the table

"Let get changed at my locker." Jaklyn said running over to her locker

"Her conjured powers are getting on my nerves." Lavender said

(**A/N:** each kid has their own special powers because they're the winx's kids.)

When the kids got to Jaklyn's locker they were amazed on how their clothes come up well except Aqua who was wearing the same clothes.

It had almost been 2 weeks since Aqua had been accepted into the group and started to like Zach.

The kids' user names are:

Aqua: Aquagal29

Ariel: AriElle23

Aaron: Airman24

Jaklyn: JakLonStar25

Brendon: BrenDen21

Lavender: MusicalLav12

Reese: ReeRapin90

Nickolas: NickoRap26

Amber: AmsFlowr51

Cameron: CamRon23

Andrea: TecDrea85

Conner: ConnMan15

Nayla: NayWay42

Jayden: WizJay56

Aqua was in her room texting Zoe and Kiki.

Receive message from Kiki:

_So watz up gurl?_

Send message by me:

_Noth n my mom is soooo lame._

Receive message from Kiki:

_Its not like ur mom will b so lame._

Receive message from Zoe:

_BH this isn't lik I remem._

Send message by me:

_Lik my u guys hav parents in ur house._

Receive message from Zoe:

_G2G guys _

Send message by me:

_Same here guys_

After that message was send I walked down to the stairs to see Reese and Andrea kissing. They broke the kiss to see me sitting on the couch reading my book about vampires.

"Please don't tell me that you saw that?" Andrea said looking at me from behind the couch.

"Say what?" I said acting dumb so they think I didn't see it.

"Thank god," Andrea said putting her left on her chest and left the room holding hands with Reese.

"Lovebirds," I said looking in the direction they went

Then my mom and Aunt Stella came down the stairs talking. Saw that my mom's dyed brown with a tinge of white hair was in a ponytail even though her front side was small and the back side was long.

I saw Aunt Musa coming down with Lavender holding her hands and Lavender was giving me a death glare. I just ignore it and kept reading my book.

"Hey sweetie," my mom said softly and kindly as she can be.

"We need you to start packing up your stuff so we can leave in a week." Aunt Stella said kindly.

"What? Why next week? I have plans mom." Aqua shouted barely getting in trouble with her mom.

"What kind of plans?" My mom asks crossing her arm across her chest.

"I was goin to a party at Rachel's house." I said nervously looking around to see a unhappy face. "Oh God," I gulp

"Go pack and pick a name so we can leave." Mom said pointing to the stair case.

_Bloom's P.O.V_

As I saw my daughter walk up those stairs I couldn't help but cry quietly. Since me and the girls changed our names so that we can live in Magix with Roxy. Tecna's hair was longer and straighter, Musa's hair was cut to her neck, Stella's hair was medium long and not layer, Layla's hair was un-wavy and curly in a girly girl way and Flora the same hair style but it was her bangs that change.

The kids' room was packed with their stuff in boxes so that we could teleport straight to the beach house near Magix pier. The pier had 26 room and Roxy and her husband and Zoe will be in the house too.

My new name was Blair-Ann Ryan, Stella's was Serena Le Li, Musa's new name was Melanie Gorge, layla's new name was Laura Johnson, and Flora's new name was Fallon Waters, Tecna's new name was Trinity Aton.

We let the kids had another day of school before leaving and Aqua was more sad than the others.

The week later we left for Magix…

**This is my longest chapter of the whole story and im happy. Thank for the people who favorite and alerted. So bye and I'll love more reviews.**


	5. What in the world

**Chapter 5: Lavender's Sonic boom**_** Chapter 5: What in the world**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Winx Club or the song **_**No Hands by Waka Flocka Flame **_**but I do like ice cream**

**A/N: I'm so… sorry for not updating quickly but it's school work and family. **

Remember these names

_Bloom~ Blair-Ann Ryan  
Ariel~ Amanda Ryan  
Aqua~ Ember Ryan  
Aaron~ Donnie Ryan_

_Musa~ Melanie Gorge  
Lavender~ Willow Gorge  
Reese~ Myles Gorge  
Nickolas~ Fang Gorge _

_Stella~ Serena Le Li  
Jaklyn~ Sarah Le Li  
Brendon~ Rico Le Li_

_Flora~ Fallon Waters  
Cameron~ Ron Waters  
Amber~ Kayla Waters_

_Layla~ Laura Johnson  
Nayla~ Mickey Johnson  
Jayden~ JD Johnson_

_Tecna~ Trinity Aton  
Conner~ Leo Aton  
Andrea~ Tia Aton_

* * *

Lavender was in her new room at the beach house in Magix. She was listening to some rap music on her itouch that Tecna brought. She'd ignore everybody that came to her door.

"Lav honey *sigh* please come out and talk?" Musa said in her sweet voice.

"Go away mom," Lavender said calmly as it can be._ Why, can't they leave me alone for an hour or so, _Lavender thought

_Soooo what's your doing? (Aqua)_

_How can you read my mind Aqua? (Lavender)_

_I'm empathy and you are really sad in the heart. (Aqua)_

_Thanks for checking on me though. (Lavender)_

_My mom is comin' so bye (Aqua)_

Lavender left her room and went down to Jaklyn's room for fun (barely).

"Jak are you in here?" Lavender asks the door that says: Jaklyn, in big letters.

"Come on in Lav." Jaklyn said cheerful.

"I need some fun Jak." Lavender said sitting on Jaklyn's bed footboard.

"Okay and meet me near Alfea at noon which for me is 3 o'clock." Jaklyn said pushing Lavender for her footboard.

"See ya at 3."Lavender said leaving the room.

* * *

After Lavender left she wonder into Conner's room while he was in the shower on propose and pretend it was on accident.

Conner came in the room in a towel wrap around him. Lavender turned around and saw Conner in a towel blushing. She ran out of the quickly and put her back onto the wall next to his door. Lavender was now blushing turning her cheeks red.

"I can't believe I saw that." Lavender whisper and walked softly to her room.

* * *

Conner was blushing at the same time. He knew that going to happen because he can see the future and past. He hasn't told his mom that he could see that past yet.

_She digs me, _Conner thought

Conner started to get dress for a party that was going on in the boys' den.

* * *

It was now 3 o'clock at Alfea and Jaklyn and Lavender was near there. They first started to talk about thing. The specialist and there family was having dinner at the lake with Roxy, Zoe and Roxy's husband Vince. Roxy knew that the girls (Jaklyn and Lavender) were in the forest trying their powers.

"So Roxy, how have you been since the Winx girls' death?" Jessica asks holding Sky's.

"I'd been grea-*Sigh* awful." Roxy corrected herself before she part out the letter T.

"We miss them but we have other stuff to do now." Helia said.

Then a sonic boom came out of nowhere and the whole Alfea and Red Fountain students came to look on that including the boys and Roxy.

"What the hell was that?" Brandon said.

_Musa…,_ Riven thought

* * *

"What in the world was that Lav?" Jaklyn asks Lavender who had no idea on the power she used.

"I-I-I don't know." Lavender shuttered

"I hope no one heard that?" Jaklyn asks herself not knowing that the schools are behind some brushes watching them.

"Man, my mom as so tense powers." Lavender said

"Lavender, Jaklyn are you guys okay?" Andrea asks running towards them.

"Where's my mom?" Lavender asks Andrea.

"They're right behind me." Andrea said

"OHMIGOD," Bloom shouted after she saw the knocked down trees.

"The pain it too much for me to bare," Flora said

"Yo Flo take Jaklyn home and I'll hand with Lave." Musa commanded.

"Hey mom, I'm so, so sorry." Lavender pleaded.

"I know Lave, but my powers are not for fun." Musa said

"Let me guess our sonic hearing heard it." Lavender said

"Yes and you almost heard your aunt Flora." Musa said

"Let pretend nothin' happen and go home." Lavender said

"Not so fast, you're grounded for a week." Musa said walking toward Lavender.

"You got to be kidding me?" Lavender asks.

* * *

After Musa and Lavender left the teachers started talking about what they saw.

"Do you think they're alive?" Saladin asks

"I don't know?" Ms. F answered

Then they heard Lavender sing a song from a tree near them.

_Girl the way you movin' got me in a trance  
Dj turn me up ladies this your jam(Come on)  
Imma sip mascato and you gon ' loose them pants  
And Imma throw this money while you do it with no hands  
Girl drop it to the flo' I love the way yo booty goooo  
All I wanna do is sit back and watch you move and I'll proceed to throw this cash_

_All that ass in yo jeans can wale be_  
_can Roscoe scheme_  
_Long hair she don't care_  
_When she walk_  
_she get stares_  
_Brown skin or a yellow bone_  
_DJ this my favorite song_  
_So Imma make it thunderstorm_  
_Bud want it flacka yea throw it fuck it I dont care_  
_Dresses flying everywhere got my partner Roscoe like bruh I'm drunk as hell_

_Can't you tell, goose we been spent fifty stacks so fuck it_  
_Well I'm tryna to hit the hotel with two girls that swallow me_  
_take this and swallow bay mascato got her freaky_  
_Hey you got me in a trance, please take off yo pants off_  
_pop on a handstand you got me sweating please pass me a fan DAMN!_

_Girl the way you movin got me in a trance_  
_Dj turn me up ladies dis yo jam "com on"_  
_Imma sip mascato and you go loose dem pants_  
_And Imma throw dis money while you do it no hands_  
_Girl drop it to the flo' I love the way yo booty goooo_  
_All I wanna do is sit back and watch you move and I'll proceed to throw this cash_

_She said look ma no hands, she said look ma no hands_  
_And no darlin' I don't dance and I'm wit Roscoe I'm with Waka_  
_I think I deserve a chance Imma bad muthfucka a go and ask them muthsfuckas_  
_A young handsome muthfucka a I sling that wood I just dont chuck em_  
_And who you wit and what's your name can u not hear boo I'm wale_  
_And that DC shit I rep all day, and my eyes red cause of all that haze_  
_Don't blow my high let me shine drumma on da beat let me take my time_

_Nigga want beef we can take it outside, it what broad these hoes ain't mine_  
_Is you out yo mind, you out yo league, I sweat no bitches that sweat out weaves_  
_Wear out tracks let me do my thing, I got sixteen for this roscoe thing_  
_But im almost done let me get back to it_  
_whole lot of loud and a little back wood, whole lotta money big tip by wood_  
_I put her on a train little engine could BITCH!_

_Girl the way you movin' got me in a trans_  
_Dj turn me up ladies this yo jam (come on)_  
_Imma sip mascato and you go loose them pants_  
_And Imma throw this money while you do it no hands_  
_Girl drop it to the flo' I love the way yo booty go_  
_All I wanna do is sit back and watch you move and I'll proceed to throw this cash_  
_Roscoe Dash_  
_R-o-s-c-o-e put in on me..(please)_  
_I be going ham shawty upgrade from bologna_  
_Them niggas tippin good girl but I can make it flush_  
_'Cause I walk around with pockets that are bigger than my bus_  
_Rain rain go away that's what all my haters say_  
_My pockets stuck on overload my rain never evaporates_  
_No need to elaborate most of these ducks exaggerate_

_But Imma get money nigga er' er'day stuntin, nigga duck might get a chance after me_  
_bitch ima baller like I'm commin' off a free throw, put yo head in the game no cheat codes_  
_Lambo roscoe no street code 'girl yo booty go me lost like nemo, go go go g-gone and do yo dance(rightnow)_  
_And imma throw this money while you do it wit no hands GO!_

_Girl the way you movin' got me in a trance_  
_Dj turn me up ladies this yo jam (Come on)_  
_Imma sip mascato and you gon' loose them pants_  
_And Imma throw this money while you do it no hands_  
_Girl drop it to the flo' I love the way yo booty go_  
_All I wanna do is sit back and watch you move and I'll proceed to throw this cash_

After lavender finish her song and went to the house. She saw that Alfea and RF were watching her the whole time.

"Hey Conner," Lavender said walking into Conner's room.

"We need to talk Lave." Conner said looking at Lavender.

"If it's about this morning, I have no need to be here." Lavender said walking out the door.

* * *

_Jaklyn's P.O.V_

Man, that was close I could of lost it. Since Conner have promotion, I have conjuring, Aqua has empathy and invisibility, Ariel has empathy and mind control, Andrea has teleportation, Brendon has super speed, Nayla can talk to animals of the sea, Jayden has laser (eyes and hands), Amber has shape shifting powers, Cameron has telekinesis, Lavender has time freeze, Aaron has four elements, Reese has long arm (stretchy man) and Nickolas has explosive which is base on his emotions and same with Lavender and her music powers.

"Dinner is almost done!" I here Aqua yell from downstairs

"I coming," I said running out my room.

"Where's mom?" Andrea asks looking around to see 3 moms instead of 6.

"Aunt Bloom, Aunt Musa and Aunt Tecna went to see if there were people following us." Nayla said.

"Oh no," I said looking at Brendon and Nickolas on a mattress at the edge of the stair case on the top ready to side.

"Mattress side RULES!" Brendon and Nickolas said in unison.

Aunt Layla was at the bottom of the stairs ready to grab the boys.

* * *

_Normal P.O.V_

It been a week since the specialist think they saw the winx girls (Bloom, Musa, Tecna, Flora, Stella, and Layla)

The kids (Mostly Nickolas and Brendon) have been doing some crazy things. The girls thought it's a 12 year old thing going on. Andrea and Conner's birthday is coming up soon (two month) so they have party planning thing to do.

They needed to go to the store so they went to Magix but some came up…

* * *

"We should really be out more." Aqua (Ember) said looking at the stores.

"Mom which one your favorite?" Jaklyn (Sarah) asks

"Well all of them are sweetie." Stella answered

The girls been shopping for hours and the kids were getting board of it, so two of them left the group.

"Yo guys, we need to do a rain check on the kids." Musa shout-whisper.

"Wait there's two missing." Tecna said recounting the kids.

"Well which ones?" Bloom asks

"Well for starters it Aqua and Andrea are missing." Tecna said

"Okay so Tec and I will find our two and the rest of you girls take the kids back home." Bloom commanded.

The winx nodded and left except Tecna.

"So now what T." Bloom asks.

"We'll need to use our powers." Tecna answered

"I know a dark spell that is use for fires and tracking people." Bloom said

"Well do it so I could get a lock on Andrea." Tecna said

Bloom did as told…


	6. Lost and Found

**Chapter 6: Shopping lost**_Chapter 6:_ _Lost and Found_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Winx Club or ****Masquerade and Hair by Ashley Tisdale ****but I do like lollipops**

**A/N: I was busy again with something that I loss at school and school works. And please review this story because I'm getting to the point that no one likes this story.**

As Tecna and Bloom search for their kids, Andrea and Aqua were in plain sight for awhile until Andrea decided to buy a mini skirt for herself.

"Andrea we been shopping for hours and I'm the only one who knows that you and Reese are goin' out." Aqua complained

"It's not like I love him like that." Andrea said looking at some miniskirts

Aqua rolled her eyes and walked back to the couches before same specialists came with their girlfriends or wife.

"So kids where is your mommy?" Brandon asks Aqua and Andrea

"OHMIGOD, you look so much like our friend Brendon well Rico." Andrea blurt out.

"Why thank you and how are you like age." Brandon asks

"Are we playin' 20 questions are what." Aqua said getting bored of questions.

"Well no and you look like some girls we knew before they died." Helia said holding Helen's hand.

"Well that's nice and my name is Andrea by the way." Andrea said walking in the dressing room after that.

"BTW you all look like the boys in our household." Aqua said getting up from the couch.

"Why do we look like their brothers?" Riven asks Timmy who's daydreaming.

"Huh and the Andrea girl look like Tecna except for the long hair part." Timmy said

"Wait that girl with pink hair in the back looked like that girl that we just saw at your wedding." Nabu said

"Your right but why was she crying towards the end." Timmy asks

"I don't know but I gonna figure it out." Sky said

* * *

Tenca and Bloom had been walking around for hours and still no luck with finding the girls.

"I hope they're okay." Bloom said worried that the girls may have died or something.

"Me too Bloom but we can't give up yet." Tecna said looking at her PDA.

"I know but what happens when we can't find them in time?" Bloom asks scared of her own question.

"B calm down we'll find them but I think we need to split up for now." Tecna said walking one way.

"I know and I'll hit Stel's favorite stores." Bloom said putting her hair in a ponytail.

* * *

Andrea and Aqua had finally left the store and was going to another.

"Hello young girls." Said a witch

"AHHGGG WITCH mom told us to never trust a witch." Both girls said in an unison

"Yo just shut up you twits." Said another witch

"Let's go before we get in trouble." Aqua whisper over to Andrea

"We're so in trouble when we get home." Andrea said back to Aqua

"Do I look like I care, Andrea?" Aqua asks who's pointing to her face.

"Well…umm…no." Andrea shuttered looking at her nails

The two girls walked around Magix for another hour or so. Andrea was getting to the point that sneaking off was a bad idea. Aqua said on her iTouch listening to Ashley Tisdale "Headstrong". It was like a normal afternoon before some a 11 year old boy and his crew.

"Tsk, tsk, look what we have here crew." A boy with blonde hair said to his crew without facing them.

"Whatever dude," Aqua said taking her earplugs out of her ears.

"No one tells me what to do." The boy said

"First off buddy, I'm older than you and secondly I'm a lot prettier than you." Aqua explains pointing her finger at him.

"Gave her Ben," the blonde boy commanded

"My pleasure Isaac." Ben said picking up Aqua by her stomach.

"Hey let me go you creep." Aqua said kicking her legs.

"Aqua!" Andrea said running over to her scared friend

"Hold it little girl." Isaac said stopping Andrea in her tracks

"Hey, what about over there," Andrea said pointing to the east.

"How are you doing to do it?" Isaac asks looking where Andrea pointed at.

"Teleporta, Isaac" Andrea said teleporting Isaac to where she was pointing.

It was a whole day of auguring with those boys. They didn't mean to hurt the girls before it became worst. Andrea was sick of fighting with them so she started using her teleporting powers. While Aqua use her empathy power over the boys.

Later that day the girls found their moms looking for them in one of Aunt Stella's favorite stores.

"Mom!" Aqua screamed at her mom

"Aqua, Andrea you're safe and in trouble." Bloom said with tears of joy coming down her face.

"But you're lucky that we have a small concert in Alfea." Tecna said coming out of the store.

"Yes!" Aqua and Andrea said giving each other high fives.

* * *

"Welcome Students, parents to our super concert for everyone. We got some awesome singers or band her to day. We got a 12 year old girl group and another group." Ms. F said over the microphone.

"Let's begin with the first girl group." Saladin said signaling the winx daughters.

"Hi, I'm Willow and this is my crew Amanda, Ember, Sarah, Kayla, Mickey, and Tia and we're going to sing Masquerade."

**Aqua**  
Hip shaker, dream maker  
Heart breaker, earth quaker

**Lavender  
**I can be anything that you want me to  
Coin spender, mind bender  
Jet setter, go getter  
Changing my getup for anything you choose

**Jaklyn  
**I won't mind trying on someone else  
I won't mind seeing just how it felt

**Nayla  
**I might like changing my disguise  
To make you happy

**Ariel  
**Here's my formal invitation  
You and me go masquerading

**Andrea  
**Lose ourselves in this charade and  
Is this love we're imitating

**All  
**Do we want what we've got?  
If not I say so what  
Here's my formal invitation  
La, la, la, la you can be my

**Amber  
**School teacher, mind reader  
Dream weaver, just be the

**Jaklyn  
**One I can count on to play it up with me

**Aqua  
**Hot waiter, cool skater  
Trail blazer, pose major  
Naughty and nice  
What I know you want to be

**Lavender  
**You wanna try on someone else  
You might like seeing how it felt  
Do you mind changing your disguise  
If it makes me happy

**All**  
Here's my formal invitation  
You and me go masquerading  
Lose ourselves in this charade and  
Is this love we're imitating?  
Do we want what we've got?  
If not I say so what  
Here's my formal invitation  
Let's go, let's go masquerading

**Ariel and Amber**  
We'll make it fun  
When it's over and done  
I still want you to see the real me  
No more disguises  
Let true love decide  
If we should be together

**All  
**Here's my formal invitation  
You and me go masquerading  
Lose ourselves in this charade and  
Is this love we're imitating?  
Do we want what we've got?  
If not I say so what  
Here's my formal invitation  
Let's go, let's go masquerading

**All**  
La, la, la, la, la, la, la, la  
La, la, la, la, la, la, la, la

"Thank you very much for listening to our song." Lavender said walking off the stage.

"Hi we're the older version of the little girls and our song is Hair." Musa said

**Musa  
**I'm in disarray, I'm unkempt  
And I love the sugar

**Bloom  
**Yeah this is what you do  
When you run your fingers through my hair  
In the morning I'm feeling like a sexy superstar

**Tecna  
**Why, why did you rock my party  
Wanna make me say (hey)

**Stella  
**You're the only one  
That keeps me singing, la, la, la

**Layla  
**I love to smell your t-shirt  
I like the way you are  
But most of all I like it, like it

**Flora  
**I like what you do to my hair  
Who knew that looking a mess could feel so good

**Musa**  
I like what you do to my hair  
Tousle it, tease it, run your fingers through it

**Bloom  
**Oh, how you do it  
Now go and mess it up  
Mess it up, baby mess it up  
Mess it up, mess it up

**Layla  
**Do what you like, can't get enough, oh  
I like what you do to my hair  
Who knew that looking a mess could feel so good

**Flora and Stella  
**I'm un-perfect, so un-me  
But I love your sugar

**Tecna  
**See, this is what you do  
You get my ponytail  
Beside my bangs you're laughable  
I don't mind cause  
I think it's kinda super cool

**Musa and Bloom  
**Why, why did you rock my party  
Wanna make me say (hey)

**Tecna and Layla  
**You're the only one  
That keeps me singing, la, la, la

**Flora  
**I love to smell your t-shirt  
I like the way you are  
But most of all I like it, like it

**All  
**I like what you do to my hair  
Who knew that looking a mess could feel so good  
I like what you do to my hair  
Tousle it, tease it, run your fingers through it  
Oh, how you do it  
Now go and mess it up  
Mess it up, baby mess it up  
Mess it up, mess it up  
Do what you like, can't get enough, oh  
I like what you do to my hair  
Who knew that looking a mess could feel so good

**Stella  
**Tonight I'm gonna fix it up real nice  
My Shirley Temple curls

**Flora  
**I want you to mess them up  
I'll put on a bow  
Cause I want you to know  
That you got your name on my heart  
You wake up at it  
I like the way that you do it baby

**Bloom  
**I like what you do to my hair  
Who knew that looking a mess could feel so good  
**Musa  
**I like what you do to my hair  
Tousle it, tease it, run your fingers through it  
Oh, how you do it

**All  
**Now go and mess it up  
Mess it up, baby mess it up  
Mess it up, mess it up  
Do what you like, can't get enough, oh  
I like what you do to my hair  
Who knew that looking a mess could feel so good

It was a magical day for them before they got to Magix to see the Trix fighting the specialist.

"You'll never find the girls." Brandon yelled

"We saw a sonic boom which is most likely that they're here." Icy said making an ice beam.

"You want the winx meet them at the pier at noon tomorrow." Bloom said

"Who the heck are you chicks?" asked Stormy.

"We are really close enough friends to the winx." Musa said

"Okay and we'll be there." Darcy said then the trix left and same with the winx girls.

"So what now B?" Flora asks Bloom

"We ain't fighting them the kids are." Bloom said looking at her phone.

"You girls did great." Roxy said coming in the room

"Thanks Roxy but how are the kids going to fight them." Stella said worrying

"They'll be invisible the whole time." Bloom said looking at the sleeping Brendon and Aqua.

"Do you girls remember when they were toddlers? *they nodded* and how Aqua slept in Belle's bed and Brendon didn't want his dentist appointment." Bloom said laughing.

"Night guys," Flora said going up the stairs.

The rest of the girls turned in for the night and thought about the same thing…


	7. A Day to Forget

**I'm sooo sorry that I hadn't update in a while. I would like to thank all the people how review this story. I'll be updating at least once a week with my stories (If my parents don't send me to camp). So on with the story **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

* * *

**Chapter 7: Shopping with Roxy **_Chapter 7: A Day to forget_

* * *

It was an afternoon when the kids burst into the room where their moms are asking loads of questions. Stella was going to have a fit like when the fairy pets started to talk non-stop. "AHHHH! I can't take this anymore, can you kids just shut up and listen!" Stella yelled getting annoyed, by the kids' non-stop talking. "Stella!" The girls yelled at her like she was crazy. Then Amber started to cry with that. "That's what we call childish Am." Lavender said looking at the sad Amber. "I can't help it Lave." She said still crying while Flora comforts her.

"I think me and Zoe will leave now, Bloom." Roxy said not sure with she wants too or not. "It's okay Roxy, just stay for a while." Bloom said having one hand on her hip and the other on her side. "Okay…" Roxy trailed off with an echo behind it. "Wow mom, I never seen disobey to something." Ariel said with surprised and shock in her eyes.

"I have an idea about this day because we *Pointing to every winx member* made a bad mistake that might take time to plan." Stella said while the girls gave her a you-had-to-say-it look. "What did I say?" Stella said confused, all the winx girls and kids nodded left to right in disappointed. So Stella just shrugged and walk to the kitchen.

With that Roxy took all the kids to Magix, so she can shop and Zoe wouldn't be alone during it. "Mom? Why did you take all of us to the mall?" Zoe asked looking up at her mother who really wasn't paying any attention. "Hon, after what had happen at the house, I to take the kids somewhere." She answered

* * *

**Zoe's P.O.V**

I feel like my parents are falling apart like that quickly. Ever since dad started to 'hang out' with the specialist and my mom hanging out with the winx club, it like I never was born.

"Hey Zoe, you wanna go to the arcade with me?" Aqua asked with a smirk under her fake smile. "Sure Aqua, I'll go." I said not even looking at her. "I think Nickolas has a crush on me?" She said looking at her purple painted nails. "Then why does he yell at you when you're with me and my friends?"I asked her. "I don't know," she said with tears forming in her perfect cyan eyes.

After awhile of talking about Nickolas behavior with her we went back to my mom and the others. My mom hugged me like she misses my like crazy.

* * *

**Nobody's P.O.V**

The winx girls were walking around the forest like they haven't been there for ages.

"Guys? Our lives have changed so much since day one which is that party Alfea." Flora said all the girls nodded with bittersweet. With that they took a seat on the forest floor and watch the clouds.

"I never felt soon good in a life time!" Musa said turning onto her stomach. "Is it better than listening to music every minute?" Stella teased facing Musa. "Hahaha ha," Musa said looking at the sky and remembering the day she found him with Veronica.

***Flashback***

_Musa was walking over to this new Music store when she spotted Riven sitting next to a girl with medium long black hair. _

"_Oh Riven do you have to leave me now?"_ _Veronica whined as she pulls Riven back to sit. _

"_I can't Veronica, I just can't." Riven said pulling his arm away from Veronica's grip._

"_Why would you cheat on me Riv?" Musa whispered from her finding spot. _

_The Musa thought of a good way to get a really nice pay back. "This one can't fail I hope." She said getting her stuff and took off running towards Alfea. _

_There was a concert that Musa was going to do so it would be a really nice way to get though to Riven. _

* * *

_The concert was just about to end when Ms. F said "Come on out Musa." Musa came out running to the microphone and says "This song is called __Jerkface Loser Boyfriend" _

**(A/N: The song is by Emily Osment)**

_Instrumental _

_You got the view of the ocean  
From the top floor of your apartment building  
But every time we're together  
It's all about you and your hair in the mirror  
You never ask what I'm thinking, you  
Never even try cause you're always so preoccupied  
It's really funny how you freak out  
Every time we go out and we gotta wait for a table  
I'd really like to stay mad at you  
How can I do it when you're just so cute?_

_You're my little jerk face loser boyfriend_  
_You suck major, I don't know why I bother_  
_You're my little jerk face loser boyfriend_  
_You suck major, I don't know why I bother_  
_I keep meaning to get rid of you_  
_For some reason I, I just never do_  
_Cause you're my little jerk face loser boyfriend_  
_Loser boyfriend, little loser boyfriend_

_You roll your eyes when I'm angry_  
_Or u turn the other way & u focus on the hostess_  
_You're with your friends on my birthday, well_  
_I knew that you'd forget so I wrote it on a postit_  
_Yes, I can hear what you're saying cause_  
_You talk so loud and your laugh is so annoying_  
_& I'm running out of patience w/this conversation_  
_Please get over your self fascination_  
_I'd really like to walk out on you_  
_How can I do it when you're just so cute?_

_You're my little jerk face loser boyfriend_  
_You suck major, I don't know why I bother_  
_You're my little jerk face loser boyfriend_  
_You suck major, I don't know why I bother_  
_I keep meaning to get rid of you_  
_For some reason I, I just never do_  
_Cause you're my little jerk face loser boyfriend_  
_Loser boyfriend, little loser boyfriend_

_You drive me crazy but I just can't tell u goodbye_  
_You're irritating but I just can't put you aside_  
_Isn't fair that every time that I try_  
_You look right at me with those big dumb eyes, why_

_You're my little jerk face loser boyfriend_  
_You suck major, I don't know why I bother_  
_You're my little jerk face loser boyfriend_  
_You suck major, I don't know why I bother_  
_I keep meaning to get rid of you_  
_For some reason I, I just never do_  
_Cause you're my little jerk face loser boyfriend_  
_Loser boyfriend, little loser boyfriend_  
_Loser boyfriend, loser boyfriend_  
_Little loser boyfriend_

_Riven and the specialist had an O shape on their face facing Musa who was done singing. After that the winx girls came running towards Musa asking her questions. After answering the questions, Musa walked pass Riven and the other with no sound coming from her. _

***End of Flashback***

"Musa that's was a really good story of that day." Stella said looking at her again. Musa didn't answer when a _You're the One_ ringtone came from Musa's cell. With that Musa looked at her phone which said **Lavender **on her id.

"Hello?" Musa said on the phone getting up from the ground.

"Hey Mom, we have a small problem." Lavender said scared and worried at the same time.

"Sweetie, calm down and tell me where you are?" Musa said getting worried too that her kids and the rest may be in trouble.

"Well for starters I don't know where we are. Because we were walking behind Roxy and then something hit us from behind." Lavender said looking at Andrea who was planning something.

"Lave, honey, I need to talk to Roxy, and where is she at?" Musa asks with a blank stare at the lake.

"Well…we don't know where Ms. Roxy is and Zoe is freaking out." Lavender said looking around for Roxy.

"Where ever you are, do not use your powers at all cost because we don't know where you are yet." Musa said about to yell in the phone. After that Musa hangs the phone up and got up.

**Flora's P.O.V**

When I saw Musa got off the phone I knew there was a problem. "Musa was very thing okay?" I asked not knowing the question. "No Flora, the…kids are in trouble" Musa said scared and worried.

"Oh no, this can't be happening? Are they okay? Is Roxy with them?" Stella and Tecna asked with worried also.

"Yes they are okay, and no Roxy isn't with them," Musa answered having both of her hands in a knot way.

* * *

**Nobody's P.O.V**

The kids were somewhere dark with only a few spots of light. Jaklyn was about to have a tantrum of light. Lavender was going to fight and slap Jaklyn if she didn't stop. Aqua was trying to use her powers on the cage and herself. Ariel was reading the kids minds and trying to control these keys. Jayden tried to laser the cage but had no luck.

"I'm getting tired of waiting and, when is mom coming and save us?" Reese asked looking at Lavender. "I don't know Reese, I just don't know." Lavender said looking at her feet and about to cry.

"Lave are you crying for the first time?" Amber said looking at Lavender who whipped her tears before they started to show. "No, I'm not crying Am." Lavender said quickly. "Hey it's going to be okay Lave and if someone can shout that girls mouth I'm going to freak." Ariel said about to yell at someone.

Then a flash of light beam over to another cage not too far from them, the flash was on Roxy tied up on a chair with three witches outside it. "Okay Roxy, spill, where are the winx girls?" the witch with white hair. "I have no idea where they are Icy." Roxy said weakly.

Then 7 guys came crashing through a window spreading glass pieces everywhere."Roxy are you here?" I strong voice asks which Zoe notice that it was her dad Vince voice. "You stupid specialist is going to ruin everything." An icy cold voice said." Well good Icy and where's my wife?" Vince asks with no mercy. "Here," Icy said showing Roxy in the chair.

"Roxy, my love, hold on." Vince said while the heroes hold him back. "Mom, you're here." Zoe cried out while Aqua put her hand on Zoe's shoulder. "Zoey are here too." Brandon said looking at the darken cage with the cage. "Yah captain Obvious" Zoe said sarcastically with a smirk. "Yo Jak give us some light?" Aqua asked looking at Jaklyn." Momma said not use my powers under any circumstances." Jaklyn said sadly. "Do it or we all die." Zoe threatened then a death glare. "Fine," Jaklyn said unleashing a little sun ball.

Then 6 girls came walking through the broken windows looking at the kids. "Mom!" all the kids screamed except Zoe. "Kayla? Shape shift into a small animal," Flora said to Amber who nodded and turn into a kitten. "JD? Laser the cage and Fang explode the cage if that doesn't work." Layla demanded while they work. "Ember I need you to a force field around them." Bloom demanded Aqua. With that the cage broke in two and the kids were free." Blaire Ann, get me out of here!" Roxy yelled at Bloom." Hold on geez Roxy, you are really are a pain in the butt." Blooms whined walking over to Roxy and pass the guys.

"You three (Layla, Tecna, and Musa) go and take the kids while us three go and save Roxy." Bloom said then she said a spell to open the cage after the others left.

"Who are you girls?" Darcy asked looking at Bloom with her hair in a ponytail. "Excused me," Stella said not making I contact with Darcy or the boys.

"You heard me pixie."

"Oh hell no, you didn't just call my pixie."

"I just did."

"Bring it Darcy."

"Okay pixie."

Stella rolled her eyes and got into a fighting stance about to hit Darcy in the guts.

* * *

**Stella's P.O.V**

The next day I was feeling like crap when I woke up. Seeing Brandon again really hurts that he's dating Chimera for that damn Solaria Crown which supposes to be mines. After I got off my bed I quietly walked to my kids' room and take a peek at them. Jaklyn was video chatting Lavender and Brendon was looking at himself in the mirror showing his body muscles. Brendon is just like his father more like a double him. After I saw what the kids are doing, I then went to the bathroom to put on a orange tube top with green mini skirt and green heel sandals. I then put one make-up and went downstairs to the girls.

"Morning Stella," Flora said in her morning cheery voice. "Morning Flora, how was your morning?" I asked her looking at Amber who's helping Flora. "Hi, Auntie Stella," Amber said, she's just like her mom.

After breakfast I went to Magix for a drink at a day bar. When I was there I saw the specialist and their girlfriend/wife. I just wish it was me out there being with Brandon. I tried to avoid them but something just keep pulling me into the sight.

**Jaklyn's P.O.V**

I didn't notice that my mom was at my door until I heard a little giggle. I was chatting with Ariel and Lavender about some things.

JakLonStar25:_ I don't know about this guys?_

MusicalLav12: _try being with 2 brothers that think they r all that_

AriElle23:_ Hav u seen Nick's behavior wit Aqua_

JakLonStar25:_ Yah but it no biggy right_

AriElle23:_ IDK_

MusicalLav12:_I no away 2 get my bro to speak o:) (It means Angel) _

All:_ Lunch finally._

* * *

**Ok I'm sorry that I haven't update so I will update soon but some chapters will be short than 2,000(s) words. **

**Slurpee123 is out, Peace**


	8. The Struggle of Love

**I know I haven't update but still I did promise you guys about writing and finish it.  
Disclaimer: I own nothing**

* * *

**Chapter 8: New Love **_Chapter 8: The Struggle of Love_

* * *

Bloom and the others were in the living room while the kids were on the beach playing or relaxing on shore. Stella and Flora was making lunch when Musa walked in with a smile on her face. With that smile on Musa's face every winx member stops what they are doing and turned to Musa. "Musa what's going on with you today?" Stella asks putting her left hand on her hip. "Guys I met someone at the park and his name is Zach." Musa said happily.

"Oh lala somebody got a crush, somebody got a crush…" Stella sang over and over. "Quite it Stella or I'll make you!" Musa yelled in a threatening voice. With that yelling Lavender powers got out of control and all most blew up the glass slide door. "LAVENDER," Musa yelled causing everyone looking at Lavender or Musa. "Your guys' damn yelling is getting on my fucking nerves." Lavender said at Musa. Musa then grab Lavender by her arm and taking her to her room.

Aqua then got on her phone and started texting Kiki by chat room. (Aqua's the only one that has two usernames)

_SexybadassA12: U wont b'lieve who got in troub?_

_KakiGal13: Who n puh-lease tell me it's tat badass chick._

_SexybadassA12: yup n she just cusses in front of her mom._

_KakiGal13: I'm gonna invite Z._

Then Zoe came into the chat…

_ZLight15: Wats up my peeps?_

_SexybadassA12: Lave got in2 trouble_

_ZLight15: OMG wat happen?_

_SexybadassA12: cussing in front of her mom_

_KakiGal13:G2G my fam needs me see yah_

KakiGal13 logging off

_Sexybadass12: we'll see her again soon Z_

_ZLight15: Yup_

_SexybadassA12: So wat's goin' on at ur home?_

_ZLight15: My mom n dad aren't even talkin'_

_SexybadassA12: Wow tats tense_

_ZLight15: I'll be there soon_

_SexybadassA12: kk_

After Aqua got off her phone she then looked at Andrea and Reese with a death glare. Andrea got scare from it and walked away. They could hear Lavender's yelling from upstairs with Musa's voice following it. Bloom decided to go somewhere just to get out of the house.

* * *

**Bloom's P.O.V**

I was walking down the streets of Magix when a guy with brown short bob haircut. He looked like a prince because of his outfit. _Damn he's hot with a capital H, _I thought. "Hi my name is Ryan and you?" He said looking at me." Blair-Ann my name and nice to meet you Ryan," I said shaking his hand. "You look more like a Bloom you know." He said making my eyes grow wide. "Wh-wh-why do you think I'm a Bloom?" I ask looking at him like he knows something. "I and my friends love you and your friend like Zach and Musa's date earlier. Plus we know you guys have kids." He said, after that I was completely shock that he knows my real name and that I have kids. "What about we get together later and talk about us." I said walking off.

I kept walking down to the mall and shop in places and came out wearing a light blue mini tube top and a black mini jean skirt. I also had extra bags with clothes with me. Then I saw Ryan standing in a corner waiting for someone like his girlfriend. Then Ryan came over to me and kissing me on the lips then taking me to a closet near us.

* * *

**Musa's P.O.V**

After yelling at my daughter for so long, and notice that out of all my kids Lavender got Riven's behavior. I walked downstairs looking for the girls. I saw Stella doing Brendon's hair and him struggling to get lose. I laugh a little grabbing everyone's attention. "H-Hey guys what's up." I managed to say walking over to the cooler grabbing at soda. Then Lavender and Jaklyn came running in passing us and going to Jaklyn's room.

"Lavender, Jaklyn, no running in the house." Flora yelled stopping the two girls. "No fair," I heard Jaklyn whispered to Lavender. "Jaklyn Brianne Astros of Solaria," Stella screamed making sure Jaklyn heard it.

After that I walked to the door, to make sure that the rest of the kids were behaving right. The last time I saw Lavender upset was when she was young and wanted to play the drums, the piano, and the guitar. Then I got a text from Zach about something. It said:

_To: Musa  
From: Zach _

_Meet me at the park later on today so we can talk about us. BTW I think I like you babe._

_-Zach xoxo _

He likes me? That's so weird because I think I like him.

* * *

**Lavender's P.O.V**

When me and Jaklyn went up stairs we heard Aunt Stella yell Jaklyn's full name. So after that we walked all the way to the room. I just bought a new CD and the first song that came on was Hard To Breath by Keke Palmer. Jaklyn and I dance to it. It was hard because it reminds me of my little 'accident' with Conner.

"Jak, I still like Conner likes me but want show it yet." I said to Jaklyn who is still dancing. "Wow Lave but me, and the others all know you have a small crush on him."I hate being lovesick!" I yelled into Jaklyn's pillow. "Stop being childish Lave, you're better than that." Jaklyn said putting one of her hands on my back.

"I'm going to go write in my dairy…" I said walking out the room and going into mines. When I got into the room I went straight to my music shelve and grab a book with purple music notes on it.

-_Dear Diary_

_Life is hard now that I'm 12 yrs old and there's nothing to do while on this vacation that's what I think. I wish I knew my own father. There is nothing I can do with my friends and family but mostly SEXY CONNER. Don't tell anyone about my little crush on Conner._

_-Lavender _

After that I'd got up from my seat and put the diary back on its shelf and walked away.

* * *

**Andrea's P.O.V**

Reese and I were in his room watching a scary movie. I was scared to death and embarrass. Reese was cuddling me when I jump or cover my eyes. It was sweet and all but it was so not like me. "Babe, you wanna go and get something to eat?" He asks me and I nodded. I then gave him a kiss on the lips and walked out the room.

When we got downstairs I saw my Aunt Bloom walking in the house with a new outfit on and some bags. "Hi," I said getting her attention. "Oh my god, Drea it was you." Aunt Bloom said looking at me like she was out of breath. Reese soon follows behind me down the stairs. He then touches my butt and I almost slapped him across his face. "Jerk," I whispered into his ear.

* * *

**Nobody's P.O.V**

The winx went out to eat with Roxy just to get out while Miele (She knows now) watches the kids. Miele missed her sister more than anything. She has a 2 year son that she named Preston. Flora was glad to see her nephew and her sister.

Once the girls got to the club they saw the Zach and his buddies. Musa ran to Zach and kiss his. Their relationship was growing quickly than the others. Bloom and Ryan just talk and kiss. Tecna and this guy named Jake was hanging out and taking about technology. Stella was dancing with a guy name James and it was like a ball for her. Layla and this guy name Logan was getting close like real close. Lastly Flora and this guy name Nick was talking about nature and stuff like that.

**With the Kids**

"Okay, so there's a party in Reese's room in an hour, so wear something nice with a tube dress or something." Andrea announces walking towards the group of kids. "Okay," they all said and went doing others things. Aqua and Zoe went to Bloom's room looking for make-up. Instead they found her diary in the make-up area. Amber and Cameron went to the kitchen to talk with Miele. Miele was now 22 and married with a two year old son. Ariel, Jaklyn, and Lavender went to Jaklyn's room for outfits and make-up. Andrea was already dress and in Reese's room making out. Nayla was in her room listening to What the Hell by Avril Lavigne and singing to it. The boys are just being boys.

"Dinner is in 3 hours!" Miele shouted while carrying Preston who's on her waist. Amber then walked out of the kitchen and into Reese's room to see music and snacks.

"Welcome to Reese's Room Party." Andrea said and then started to dance. After a while the others came in and started to dance. Nickolas and Aqua wasn't even talking to each other.

"Zoe, I can't believe my father is alive." Aqua whispered over to Zoe. "Dude," Aqua said after Nickolas bumped into her. "Go to hell, bitch." Nickolas said and kept on walking. "Aqua, he's not worth it." Zoe said holding Aqua back by the wrist. "Fine," she said and went to get a soda." I can't believe your father is King Sky." Zoe whispered. "Is he married?" Aqua asks not even looking at Zoe. "He's married and has one son and a baby girl." Zoe said guilty for telling. "So it's not just me, Ariel, and Aaron anymore." Aqua said still not looking at Zoe. "I'm afraid so, Aqua." Zoe said looking at her sad friend. "Zoe is your real name Zoey?" Aqua asked finally looking at Zoe. "My real name is Zoey Ebony Nicole Hertz." Zoe said without emotions.

* * *

**With The Winx**

"Miele just texted me saying that Preston got sick and had to go and we need to get back as soon as possible." Flora said putting the phone in her pocket. "I'll see you later babe." Ryan said in a flirty tone in to Bloom's left ear. Bloom giggled but tried to hide it but failed. The girls started to walk down the streets of Magix. Bloom felt a weird feeling that someone looked in to her diary but wasn't sure yet. Flora started to texts Miele.

_To: Miele  
From: Flora_

_We'll b at the house in a few._

_-Flora_

_To: Flora  
From: Miele_

_Thx 4 telling me about it_

_-Miele_

_Once the girls got back to the house, they saw the kids crashed down on the couch and Miele in the kitchen with Preston. All the girls were thinking the same thing; what happen here? "Hi girls," Miele said and left the house in a heartbeat. The winx decided to leave the kids on the couch and went to their rooms._

* * *

**The Next Morning **

The kids woke up to the smells of food on the table ready for them. Amber was the first to walk into the kitchen to see her mom with dark brown hair with caramel streaks. "Whoa! What happen to mom?" Cameron asks looking at Flora's new hair. "I-I-I don't know." Amber mumbled to her brother. "Morning kids," Flora said in a happy tone.

After all the kids ate their breakfast they started to talk about the party and stuff while the adults talk about their new boyfriends. Roxy then came in the kitchen crying. "Whoa, Roxy what's the matter?" Flora said noticing that Roxy came in crying. "Vin-Vin-Vince che-cheat-cheated on m-m-me," Roxy struggle to say because of choking on her tears.

"Zoe if you wanna talk, we can IM each other." Aqua said to Zoe who wasn't cry. With that Zoe pulled out her phone and texted Aqua.

_To: Aqua  
From: Zoe _

_-My dad just cheated on my mom with a damn witch. N mom is sad about it._

_To: Zoe  
From: Aqua _

_-Wow this is much, much worse than Lave gettin in troub. Why would he do it?_

_To: Aqua  
From: Zoe _

_-IDK but I do no is that he didn't mean it _

_To: Zoe  
From: Aqua _

_-So u don't know wat he did n ur mom is freakin out of her mind about this_

_To: Aqua  
From: Zoe_

_-Pretty much. So wat about u n Nick_

_To: Zoe  
From: Aqua_

_-Don't change the subject on me_

_To: Aqua  
From: Zoe_

_-So?_

**Back Into Reality**

After a long talk with Roxy, the winx decided to leave Roxy alone for awhile and started texting their new loves (Crush). The kids were doing their own little thing like Brendon and Nickolas was doing mattress slide again. Reese and Andrea were making out again. Lavender and Jaklyn was talking about to get Nickolas and Aqua together. Conner was working out in his room watching Are You Smarter than A fifth (?). Nayla was speaking to her fish about something. Aaron was helping Jayden with his wizard powers. Lastly Ariel was in her room reading about Gods and Goddesses.

"Ari, can I come in?" Ariel could hear her mother's voice from the doorway. "Yah mom you can." Ariel said as Bloom walked through the door. Bloom notice the book and asks, "Who's your favorite god or goddess?" Ariel looked at her mother like she would know. "It's Athena mom." She said looking at the book still. "That's god sweet heart." Bloom said then walking out the room.

After Bloom walked out the room she got a text from Ryan say to meet her at the lake for a surprise. Bloom the walked to her room to brush her hair and putted on a nice light blue dress that went to her knees.

"Why did Bloom leave in a nice…," Stella started to say when her left eye caught Brendon and Nickolas on the stairs with a mattress. "Hold it you two." She said walk toward the stair case.

"Stella just let them be." Musa said walking in the room with Tecna Layla follow behind. "Whatever," Stella said grabbing the remote and turning to the fashion channel. "Hey, we were watching that." Layla and Tecna said in a childish tone. "Such babies," Stella smirked while changing the channel once again.

"Mom, look what I can do." Jayden yelled from the kitchen. Layla then got up and walked into the kitchen to see her son.

* * *

**With Roxy**

Roxy was walking through Magix when she saw a couple clinging on to each other. That reminded her about Vince and her. Roxy then remember that he wasn't there to see Zoe be born…

**Flashback**

_Roxy was in the hospital waiting for Vince to come. "Miss Earth you need to push now." The doctor said to her. "Okay," Roxy said weakly and started to push. After 10-15 minutes of pushing, Roxy then hard a baby girl cry."It's a girl." The nurse said to Roxy. Roxy began to cry after she heard her daughter cry. The nurse gave Roxy the baby so she can hold her. "Vince where are you?" Roxy said in her mind while looking at the living child that Vince gave her. The next day Vince came to the hospital to see Roxy._

"_Where have you been?" Roxy asked half awake. "I'd been out sweet heart." Vince said to Roxy. "Well you missed Zoey's birth." Roxy said sitting up on the bed. "Wait what's her name?" Vince asked looking at Roxy. "Her name is Zoey Ebony Nicole Hertz." Roxy answered getting Zoe (Zoey) out of her incubator and handed Zoe to Vince. "My daughter, my beautiful daughter." Vince said looking into Zoe's eyes._

**End of Flashback**

_Why did I gave Zoe her father's last name instead of mines?_ Roxy thought to herself. She kept walking and never thought about the thing that he misses like Zoe's 2-5 birthdays, her first steps, and her first word. She loves Zoe more than him personally.

"Roxy, why are you crying?" Jessica asks walking towards her. "Go to hell Jessica," Roxy said walking pass Jessica even more crying.

* * *

**With Bloom and Ryan**

"Bloom I really like you a lot, and I wonder with you could be my girlfriend?" Ryan asks Bloom who looked confused more than ever. "You know that I still have kids and they're Sky's kids." Bloom said a little down. "Have you seen Sky? He's married to another and has a kid." Ryan explained to Bloom who had to think it through. "Ryan, I'll give you mine answer later okay." Bloom said getting up from her seat and leaving.

Bloom got to the house with the girls waiting for her in the living room. "Yo, Bloom where have you been?" Stella asked watching her friend come in."Chat room then we'll chat." Bloom said grabbing her laptop from her room.

_FlaminBloom10: Ryan totally ask me to be his GF_

_SunLightStel18: Wow! That tense. Did you say yes?_

_FlaminBloom10: I told him "I'll give him answer later." _

_All: Oh…_

_FloweryFlo30: So sweetie, are you gonna be ok_

_MusicalMuse28: We all got one question for u Flo?_

_FloweryFlo30: Which is?_

_SportsaChika99: Why did you dyed ur hair?_

_FloweryFlo30: I felt like it and besides I'm sort of getting tired of the old one._

_FlaminBloom10: Ok so what should I say to him?_

_TecJeanTechno16: Well the guys did move on and we stuck with the past but with kids this time._

_SunLightStel18: We all got to go becuz it almost dinner time._

After the girls got off the laptop and went downstairs to cook dinner. Then there was a knock on the door but it wasn't Roxy or the kids…

* * *

**Who's excited for the Winx coming back on T.V on Nickelodeon because I am about it? There is a reason why I posted the day before the premier. **

**-Peace out **

**Ps. You can Ps me or review for any questions. **


	9. Unexpected Surprise

**I do not own anything but I still love to write. Sorry for my absents for awhile and I'll keep going for the people. Here is a short description of the Winx new crushes. I known nothing.**

* * *

**Chapter 9 Life with the Specialist **_Chapter 9 Unexpected Surprise_

* * *

**Zachary (Zach) Antonio of Audio: **_Zach is dating Musa and he is also the prince of Audio Realm. He has shaggy brown hair and deep blue eyes. He's about 31 years old and born in January on the 15._

**Ryan Harrison of Hydros: **_Ryan is dating Bloom and he is also a prince of the Hydros Realm. He has black bob cut hair with a side bang on the left and dark brown eyes. Ryan is about 31 years old and born in December on the 5._

**James Orrick of the 2 planet in Gales Galaxy (Oracle Realm): **_James is dating Stella and also the next heir of Oracle. He has short dirty blonde hair and grey eyes. He's about to turn 32 in September of the 10._

**Nick Barker of the Neptune Realm: **_Nick is dating Flora and the next in line to the Neptune Realm. He has long light brown hair and blue dark brown eyes. He's birthday is February 19 and he is 31 years old._

**Logan O'Nelson of Vermontville: **_Logan is dating Layla and the King of his Realm. He has black shaggy hair without gel and hazel eyes. He is about 32 years old and born on the 15 of October. _

**Jake Mason of the 5 planet of Data Galaxy (Atomy realm): **Jake is dating Tecna and the prince of the Atomy. He has short orange hair with dark orange highlights and green eyes. He was born on the 17 of March and was 31 years old.

* * *

**This is the a few hours before the knock on the winx's door…**

**With the Specialist and Vince**

_Brandon's P.O.V_

As I saw Vince walked through the door I knew that this was bad news for us. He and Roxy had been going at it for awhile and we think it was for real. "Dude? What's the problem?" Riven asks looking at a sad Vince. "I think Roxy found out about Julie." He said in a low, sad, and heartbroken tone in his voice.

Helia then got up from he's seat and Sky push Vince into the seat. "That's one of the problems and what's the other." Sky demanded in a harsh but calm voice.

"We might need to go to Ms. F's office for this one." Vince said getting and Nabu transported us to Ms. F's office.

**At Alfea **

"Boys, what are you guys doing here?" Ms. F asks almost surprised to death about our appearance. "We need to talk," Timmy said looking at Vince who was already sitting in a chair.

"Guys? Ms. F? The Winx girls are alive and here in Magix right now." Vince said not looking at us. "WHAT?" we all managed say after hearing our exes are alive and living here. Timmy and Nabu almost felled out their seats.

"Are you sure that they are alive and here?" Sky asks holding Vince by his neck collar. Vince nodded in a reply than speaking. "But how did you know it." Helia asks still confused about this. "Roxy has been hanging out with them ever since we left Zenith." He answered feeling guilty about this.

* * *

**With the Girls**

_**Nobody's**__**P.O.V**_

Each one of the girls decided to have some family time then spend time with their boyfriends. The winx girls were texting each other and same with the kids but secretly.

_To: Reese  
From: Andrea_

_-I miss u w/all my heart ML_

_To: Andrea  
From: Reese_

_-ML I miss u 2 _

_To: Aqua  
From: Zoe_

_-This is torture when it me n mom_

_To: Zoe  
From: Aqua_

_-Z how is it torture 2 u when I'm 3 or 4 blocks away_

_To: Aqua  
From: Zoe_

_-IDK A_

_To: Jaklyn  
From: Lavender _

_-I'm so hot rite now Jak._

_To: Lavender  
From: Jaklyn_

_-Why did our moms did this to us? _

_To: Cameron  
From: Nickolas _

_-I need advice 'bout gurls _

_To: Nickolas  
From: Cameron_

_-Dude I don't know wat 2 give u rite now but asks Reese _

_To: Reese  
From: Nickolas_

_-I need advice 'bout girls_

_To: Nickolas  
From: Reese_

_-Can't texting Andrea about our relationship_

_To: Nayla  
From: Aaron _

_-I think I like u _

_To: Aaron  
From: Nayla _

_-I think so 2 Dragon Butt_

_To: Nayla  
From: Aaron_

_-OK Sea Girl _

_To: Amber  
From: Jayden_

_-I was wondering if we could hang out _

_To: Jayden  
From: Amber_

_-Do I have a choice?_

_To: Amber  
From: Jayden _

_-Yes Ammy_

* * *

**With the Specialist **

"I can't believe they're alive and here." Timmy said still shock on what they just heard.

"We should have known that they were alive and that we should have waited longer to get married and have kids." Sky said looking at his feet with guilt

"You got that right, Sky." Brandon said looking at his feet and hardly believes this was happening to them after what happened. "So where's Roxy at now?" Helia turned to Vince who wasn't paying any attention to the guys. "Huh…" He said snapping out of his thoughts.

"Dude, where's Roxy now?" Helia repeated his self. "I haven't seen her since for awhile since our argument." Vince answered with grief and bitterness.

"Dude, you need to find her NOW." All the boys yelled at Vince. Vince started to walk quickly towards his hover-bike. "Alright already alright," Vince said driving far away from the guys.

**Few hours later**

Vince has been driving for hours trying not to think about what the boys said until…

"Oh…Jaycee…" He trailed off not wanting to think about her.

"Oh, hey Vinci I was wondering if you woul-"Jaycee said but getting cut off by Vince when he said "No," Jaycee had dark brown hair with caramel scented highlights . Her eyes were light blue with a hint of gray in them.

Vince tried so hard not to look in Jaycee's eyes. Jaycee was also one the elder's granddaughter Amadore (meaning: gift of love).

"Jaycee, I know your grandmother is Amadore and she's the elder of love, but still I need to think and all." He said walking pass Jaycee. "I know but still…Vince!" she yelled for him.

Vince kept walking until he got a call from Ms. F telling him to come to Alfea.

**Alfea**

"Well boys it turns out that Vincent here was right about the girls being alive and well." Ms. F said all the men nodded at that saying about the girls. "So we looked at each places that Roxy has went to and it turns out that the place she's going to the most is the address," Ms. F said handing Sky a folder with address and numbers.

"That the fuck," Vince and Brandon said in unison. "I'd seen that house before." They said again in unison.

"I have talked to the Nymphs of Destiny and Prophecies, and they said something about life of the Tree of Powers and some kids." Ms. F said facing the specialist.

"We should go to that house and see who lives there." Helia said and with that saying Ms. F nodded in agreement.

The specialist went outside and follows Timmy towards the house…

* * *

**This chapter may not make since but bear with me on it. So I might may this story a 2 part story but on the same story. Sorry for the medium lateness and I'm trying my hardest to end the story and start the next one. **


	10. Part 2: The Prophecy Begins

**This is the start of ****part 2**** of the story and it mostly about the prophecy about the kids and the Tree of Power. In this part there will be more of the specialist :D and the winx kids.**

**Ps. I own nothing except the wives/girlfriends of the specialist, the winx kids, and the boyfriend to the winx.**

* * *

**Part 2: Chapter 10 The Beginning of New life **_Chapter 10: The Prophecy Begins_

* * *

_**Bloom's P.O.V**_

The knock on the door scared all (Bloom, Stella, Flora) of us until Stella decided to look out the window to see who was there. The next thing I heard was scream and crying where Stella was. Flora and I went towards her and saw Stella on her knees crying.

"Why now…?" she kept saying over and over until Flora looked out the window and fainted on the ground. Now I was officially scared.

**Ding Dong**

Then I heard a familiar voices I…I think it was Sky's voice. "Are you sure that they're home or something?" I think that was Brandon or Helia's voice I heard because their voices or deeper than ever.

I then saw Musa coming from the back door carrying five maybe six bags of groceries. "Hey! Can I get some help?" Musa asks trying not to fall with the bags. "O-Oo- Okay." I shutter not taking my eyes off the window. I grab some of the bags and putted them on the counter.

"Umm Bloom? Are you okay, because you'd been out of place?" Musa asks walking over to me and touch my forehead with her pointer finger. "Light of Harmony" she whispered and a little light shimmer at the tips of her finger, and the next thing I notice was that my head was clearing of my thoughts.

"How did you do it?" I ask being a little confused at her new power."I don't know, B." she replied shock as I am.

"D-d-did I just fainted?" Flora asks coming towards the kitchen. I nodded as my answer. "Because I swear that I saw Helia and the others." She said and I nodded again.

The hours went by and the kids should be here soon from school. Tecna thought that it was time to send them to school so they will have a good degree. Stella spent her time in the bathtub with candles surrounding the room. Musa has been writing new music for the band. Layla was out with Logan at the park doing whatever came to their minds. Tecna was at the school waiting for the kids to come out. Flora was in the garden watering the plants and trying not to think of the Helia and the others. Lastly I spent my time thinking about something and how Musa was able to heal me by that spell.

"Momma we're home!" I heard Amber said with her joyful voice.

_**Nayla's P.O.V**_

I walked in the house with Aaron write behind me with his phone out. Aaron is so hot with a capital H. Our relationship was kept a secret so we can both be at lease normal unlike Reese and Andrea's relationship.

_**(**__Flashback__**)**_

_**At School**_

_We have been walking around the school called Magical Middle School. I was relooking at my schedule to understand the class room numbers, teachers and time._

_**Class Schedule For: Nayla Nikola Ingrid (**__Well I can't believe that my mom would use my real name instead of my fake__**)  
Locker number: 302/ east hall  
Combo: 40-25-10 **_

_**8:10-8:55~7/1 Algebra Class with Mr. Victor**_

_**9:00-9:55~7/1 **__**Language Arts/Creative Writing Class**__**with Mrs. Rico**_

_**10:05-10:50~ 7**__**th**__** grade Physical Education with Coach Carson and Coach Miller**_

_**10:55-11:45~Forensics Class with Ms. Pugh **_

_**11:50-12:30~7/1 advance Music Class with Mr. Foster **_

_**12:30-1:00~ Lunch**_

_**1:00-1:30~ free period/Study Hall **_

_**1:35-2:30~ Science/Biology with Dr. Jameson (Dr. Jameson got his PhD in Science and Biology)**_

_**2:35-3:10~ History of Greek and Magix with Mr. Kars **_

_**3:10~ Dismissal **_

_I have some classes with my friends like Music Class with Lavender. Aaron and I went to my locker and started to kiss more like making out but it was stopped early from the sound of the bell._

_By the time it was lunch I was tired from P.E. and Music class. I sat next to Aaron who was next to Jaklyn who sat next to Brendon. After we ate our lunch and free period, I went to Science quickly without stopping to talk to people. _

_In science I got a text from Aaron:_

_To: Nayla  
From: Aaron_

_-Sea Girl r u ok?_

_To: Aaron  
From: Me_

_-Dragon Butt I'm ok n plz stop texting me in class_

_To: Nayla  
From: Aaron_

_-The others n I talk about it and this is almost worse than Zenith_

_To: Aaron  
From: Me_

_-TTYL Dragon Butt_

_After I got off my phone from texting, I saw this one kid looking at me like he knew me. So I just ignore him and kept taking notes about the lesson._

_**(**__End of Flashback__**)**_

I then saw how my brother been looking at Amber and her smile back out him. "Dragon Butt, get your butt over here!" I scream getting him to come here next to me. "What is it, Sea Girl?" He asks me while walking over to me. "Look," I said pointing to my brother.

_**(**__With the Specialist__**)**_

_**Sky's P.O.V**_

We walked back to Alfea to see Saladin and Ms. F in her office. Saladin then made a sound on the back of his throat. We all stopped talking and turn to the headmaster.

"Well boys you know the council and elders?" Ms. F asks us and we all nodded. "Good because the council wants to see you boys in the castle of loyalty." She continued.

"But Ms. F we have no clue what's going on with this mission." Brandon said a little bit confuse. "You'll visit the council of Time; Norna. Norna will be able to give you your first tasks for the mission." Saladin said to us and then gave us a map to the castle of loyalty.

"So we need to found Norna and get this task to finish our mission." I said relooking at the map to Norna's Throne room and the castle of loyalty. Saladin nodded with that we left wondering how in the world we are going to get there.

"This is shit of a map, guys." Riven said looking and relooking the map. "Give me that Riven." I said grabbing the map from him and giving it to Timmy. "Umm guys?" Timmy said trying to get our attention. "Umm Guys?" he shouted a little bit louder.

"Umm Guys!" He finally shouted loud enough to hear it.

"What!" we all yelled except Timmy.

"We should take the owl to this place."Timmy said running the other way. We followed him to take the owl.

We all boarded the owl and took off. Timmy gave Brandon the directions to the castle…

**(**_With the Winx__**)**_

The winx girls were out with the kids on the beach hanging out. The kids were in the water including Jaklyn who isn't fond of water. Andrea was hanging out with Amber while playing a little games of air Frisbee (?). Lavender and Jaklyn was just relaxing on a tube facing the sun. The boys were playing water football.

Bloom and the others were playing a game of volleyball and Bloom, Flora, and Musa are beating the other girls (Stella, Tecna, and Layla). After awhile of playing a game and rematches, the girls decided to cook dinner for their children and their boyfriends.

_**Few Hours Later**_

Then there was a knock on the door and Stella went to go get it. "Hey baby." Nick said picking up Flora and twirls her around. Flora felt a little dizzy at first but then got back on her feet. "Kids," All the girls called. The kids came running in with nice outfits.

Jaklyn was wearing a nice neon dot bandeau top that features a ruffle detail, a braided halter tie, and allover neon dot print. Her skirt is a mesh sequin tutu skirt that features a mesh overlay with ruffle detail, allover embellishment underneath, and elastic waistband.

Amber was wearing a nice dye effect maxi dress that feature a tie dye print maxi length dress, a stone embellishment at the top and a string ties in the back.

Aqua and Ariel was wearing the same outfit was wearing a purple lace 2fer tank that feature a purple lace sharkbite tank, a attached white tank and a sequin embellishments. Their jean was a boot cut denim jegging that fits like a jegging, shaped like a boot. The Jeans sit below the waist and a faux front pockets and zipper.

Lavender was wearing a nice loganberry sequin tank that features a solid scoop neck tank, allover sequins on the front, a sharkbite hem and ties in the back. Her shorts were a black fray hem denim shorts that features a 5 pocket detail with a button and zipper closure.

Nayla was wearing a nice French navy mixed ruffle tier dress that looks like a sleeveless tank style dress that feature a mixed fabric ruffle detail with stripes and sequin embellishment and it ties in the back.

Andrea was wearing a French navy paisley ruffle bandeau top with a tie neck that feature an allover paisley print, eyelet ruffle detail and a layer with a tank or wear as is. Her bottoms were a destructed denim pedal that has a distress along the front and a rolled cuff bottom and a zip and button closer.

"You girls look wonderful." Ryan said looking at the girl kids. "Thanks," they all said then seeing the boys already at the table waiting with their moms. "Kids, these are our boyfriends." Flora said about to peck Nick on his cheek. All the kids rolled their eyes and began to eat.

**(**_With the Specialist__**)**_

The guys were still on the ship trying to make the best of it. They were barely near the castle of loyalty. Some of their mines were on the winx girls meeting their wives/girlfriends one day.

"Are we there yet?" Brandon whined looking at Timmy. "I'll tell you when we get there." Timmy said a little bit angry about Brandon's childish acting. "Will you two stop this childish? For 1, Brandon, stop bothering Timmy. For 2, Timmy, stop getting angry at Brandon." Helia yelled at the two boys. Timmy and Brandon nodded and went back to what they were doing.

The hours went by until they receive a letter that said:

_Dear Specialist,_

_I'm here to tell you that the castle of loyalty is hidden within the clouds above. There will be challenges that you must face to allow the loyal you need. This quest is the most dangerous you'll ever face, my children. Your friend Vince is in grave danger thanks to Amadore granddaughter Jaycee. Please be on your best behavior once you cross the border of loyalty. Now here's the first quest that starts the missions. __**You'll face a great oracle that is from the Realm of Oracle. This oracle will do many things, so watch out because there are more to seek than to lead.**_

_Good Luck,  
Norna the council of Time and Place_

"What the hell does that mean?" Riven yelled asks looking at the note. "

"What's an oracle?" Sky asks Nabu looking at the word oracle.

"Well an Oracle is a person or something that gives you your quest, prophecy, and future. They live on a mountain in the Oracle Realm lead by King Akko and Queen Jaime (Jay-mee). The realm is in Gales Galaxy and the 2nd planet in there." Nabu explain to everyone.

"So…what now, guys?" Brandon asks facing the guys. "First we need to call Vince and asks him about Jaycee. Then we'll go near the cave that's in this realm." Timmy said. They all nodded and went to call Vince.

When they got Vince on the screen he was with Roxy talking to her.

"Hey Vince," Sky greeted and tried to get his attention.

"Roxy hold on a sec." Vince said to Roxy. "Hey guys what's up."

"Well, we need to know more about Amadore and Jaycee." Helia said in the call phone.

"Well, Jaycee's mother is Amadore's daughter and Amadore was the gift of love elder. Amelia was never supposed to have a child before her mid 20s which was hard for her. One day Amelia woke up pregnant with Jaycee and broke her prophecy about children. Jaycee has all contracts with Amadore's potions. She used one of them on me which made me love her, so that all that I have so far to your question." Vince said holding hands with Roxy.

"Dude you're in danger because of Jaycee!" Riven shouted at Vince.

"What?" Vince shriek at the comment.

"Got to go now, Vince." Timmy said hanging up on Vince.

"Umm guys?" Nabu said

"Yah Nabu." Sky said turning to him.

"I think we found the Oracle's cave." He said looking at the cave in front.

"I think you're right, Nabu." Timmy said studying the cave.

Timmy parked the ship on the caves entrance and let the guys get off.

"He-he he…" giggled a mysterious voice.

"Is anyone here?" Brandon asks yell in the cave. They heard the giggling again.

"Hi!" the voice said but sounds like a young girl.

"AHHHHHHH!" The guys screamed

"Hahahaha…" the girl laughs

"That's not funny little girl." Riven said to the girl with a violet color hair and big black eyes.

"Hey you enter my cave, so therefore I can make fun of you guys." The girl said

"So you're the oracle of the cave?" Nabu said looking at the girl

"Yes and my name is Mariposa the oracle of fun and prank." Mariposa introduces herself.

"Remember the letter guys…" Nabu asks the guys, which they all nodded. "It says something about an oracle 'will do many things' and this oracle is the person." He finished the saying.

"That's right I'm your first task and I'm gonna have fun embarrassing you boys." She said and with that she disappeared and reappeared pulling Timmy's pants down. "What the-"Timmy said looking at his underwear. "You wear _Danny Phantom_ underwear." Riven said looking at Timmy's underwear.

The Mariposa had Riven sat down on a chair with whoopee cushion on it, with that the boys started to laugh at the sound.

The next victim was Sky and an allusion spell to make him fat. The others stop laughing at Riven and started to laugh at Sky.

It turns out that Mariposa was right about making them embarrass and she having fun with it. Mariposa then put mud on Brandon's pants making him look like he poop himself. "Umm Brandon, did you went on yourself." Nabu asks looking at the mud. "What, no I didn't." Brandon snapped at Nabu then looking at his butt.

Mariposa was laughing her butt off with all the pranks she was doing to the men.

Then a bright light show and women in her 20s looking at the embarrass boys and the laughing oracle. The woman in the light was wearing a strapless gold evening dress (Look on profile). Her brown hair was wavy and curly, she had brown eyes look around to see what was going on here.

"Mariposa my dear please stop embarrassing these men." The women said to the laughing Mariposa. Mariposa stop looking at look at the lady then said "Mi Lady Norna I'm sorry I'll stop." With a snap of a finger all the stuff she gone to the boys was gone.

"I'm ashamed of you boys." Norna said facing the specialist.

"Council Norna," Helia said shock to see a council.

"Only one of you showed loyalty on this task and that was Helia who showed it." Norna said facing Helia now. "Please Helia take my gift of loyalty and put it to good uses. "Thank you," Helia said receiving the gift.

"You have 5 more tasks before you enter the castle of loyalty and start your next mission. I'll send you another letter with another clue soon. Now good luck my boys." Norna said before leaving the cave.

**(**_With the Winx Girls__**)**_

The girls already put the kids to sleep and the boyfriends left not too long ago. They were all happy that the kids love the boyfriends but they still have a small touch for their unknown father that they have.

Somehow during the night the kids started to have a nightmare about something or someone.

_**(**__In the Kids Dream__**)**_

_14 kids will start off outcast_

_They will face new friends and enemies_

_They will lose a friend to another but gain trust _

_They will discover new powers to defeat evil_

_They well travel though time looking for a gem _

_As friends they will a gate to another world _

_With Mom's help they will become the next generation of Magic_

_It a fight to the finish between friends and enemies for the throne_

_**(**__End of Dream__**)**_

The next thing the kids notice they were awake, sweating, and panting like crazy.

Amber got up from her bed and quietly walked over to Cameron's room then the others.

"Guys, I had a dream about something." Aqua said exhaling and inhaling.

"Same here but I have no clue what it means, though." Amber said looking around.

"I think it had something to do with us." Andrea said trying to remember parts of the dream.

"Whatever it was I think we should tell our moms." Cameron said looking at his sister.

Lavender just rolled her eyes and went along with it.

"Are you and Conner going out?" Jaklyn whispered to Lavender who's eye went bigger and started to blush.

"I have an idea." Ariel said giving Lavender the: _you-owe-me_ look.

"Well then what is it?" Aaron asks looking at Ariel.

"True or dare." She said with a little bit of excitement.

"Okay so Amber truth or dare?" Ariel started

"Umm…True."

"WAIT, what's the rule?" Jaklyn said looking at Ariel.

"Rule 1: If you tell a lie you must take one piece of clothing off. Rule 2: If you back off a dare you most go to every animal in the house and say your undying love to them." Ariel replied "So Amber did you ever break one rule in the house?" Ariel asks Amber who though long about this. "Umm…no," She said.

After a long game of true and dare only 5 of them had on t-shirts. "Night guys," Aqua said after yawning.

* * *

**So how was the chapter/2 part of the story and I tried to make it funning to the guys missions from Norna. Here's one think I want you guys to think about: What has happen in the kids life that's from the prophecy they received in their dreams. I will try to write every three days so I can finish this story. Please review and with you don't I really don't care. Have you notice how the kids' emotions are changing though out the story. **

**Peace out, **


	11. Demon or a Kitten

**Hey guys I'm back and readying to write again. I think this chapter will have less kids and more specialist. So one with the story…**

**Ps. I own nothing except my OCs**

* * *

**Chapter 11: Demon Animals **_Chapter 11: Demon or a Kitten?_

_**Andrea's P.O.V**_

I woke this morning in my t-shirt and sweats. My head hurts from last night after that nightmare. "Andrea sweetie, are you awake?" I heard my mom's technology sweet voice.

"I'm up, mom." I said finally getting out of my bed. I heard my mom footsteps disappeared in the hallway. I then putted on purple sweats on and a purple tank top on. Today I wasn't going to do much except go to school and hang with Reese.

I then up my door and went to the kitchen table and ate my breakfast quickly.

"Andrea honey, don't eat too fast." Mom said looking at me. "Sorry," I said with my mouth fill of cereal. The other kids laugh all except Reese.

After I was done with my cereal, I quickly grabbed my backpack and left without saying goodbye.

_To: Andrea  
From: Reese_

_-Ok Annie wat rong w/u _

_To: Reese  
From: Me_

_-Not in the mood_

_To: Andrea  
From: Reese_

_-Should we take a break from us?_

_To: Reese  
From: Me_

_-Mayb but I need to think cya in class_

After I got off my phone I was at the front of the school. Some kids were already there and on the playground. I then slowly walked to the swings and started to swing. The wind's breeze was very light but also refreshing. Then all a sudden and black kitten was coming towards me.

"Meow…" the kitten said looking at me with its purple cat eyes. I looked at the name tag and it said _Nightlight _in bold letters. I then put Nightlight in my bag and went to the others.

"Hey Andy," Aqua shouted at me. "It's Andrea not Andy, Aqua." I snapped back at her. I then saw a little blue fur in Aqua's backpack with look like Nightlight's fur but a different color.

"Let get to class before were late again." I said walking in the school and not looking back at them.

When I got to my locker I took out my books and pencils then putted Nightlight on a blanket to keep in the locker and few treats. I then told her I'll check up on her later in the day and every time I get to go to my locker.

_Andrea what's your problem? (Aqua said using empathy)_

_Not much and what was in your backpack earlier? (I said replying)_

_That's totally not your business and why do you asks? (Aqua said a little affined)_

_Hahaha! That totally is my business. (I said getting bored with class) _

I didn't have any replies back so I just took some notes and tried to listen to Mr. Bowser.

After class I went to my locker and saw Aqua at her locker doing something. Nightlight purred and the kids that walked by me stop and looked at me.

* * *

_**Aqua's P.O.V**_

I was walking towards the school when a dark blue kitten stopped me. She looked scared and lost. I looked over at her name tag the said _Nixie_ her name means water sprite. Nixie climbed on my backpack and rested on my vampire and dragon book. Nixie and I got to the school to see Nayla and Aaron hugging and Nickolas giving me his death glare.

"Where have you been bitch?" Nickolas asked in a monotone and hatred. "First of all, it's my business that I went somewhere. Second of all, you _**are **_not my brother, my mom, _**or **_my dad." I said before Andrea came towards us. "Hey Andy," I shouted at her. "It's Andrea not Andy." She said coldly and mad.

She told us something else before she left but I couldn't hear it until the bell rang signaling student to get to class. I went to my locker and putted Nixie in my locker. Nixie meowed telling me there's another demon cat near. I looked around at the other lockers and whispered "Where? Nixie," She didn't meow so with that I closed my locker and went to class. Mr. Bower was teaching the class about something about Greek history today. I putted up my Ancient Greek book up and pulled out my Greek book that my mom got from earth.

I then got bored with reading and looked over at Andrea who's off in her on world. With my empathy powers I decided to talk to Andrea.

_Andrea what's your problem? (I said using empathy)_

_Not much and what was in your backpack earlier? (Andrea said replying)_

_That's totally not your business and why do you asks? (I said a little affined)_

_Hahaha! That totally is my business. (Andrea said getting bored with class)_

After class I went straight to my locker to check on Nixie. Nixie was sleeping like a baby kitten (well she is a baby kitten). I then shuck her gently, to get her awake. "Meow!" Nixie shrieks and got everyone's attention. "There's no to see." I said looking at the people.

By lunch time I took Nixie out of my locker and putted her in my schoolbag and walked all the way to lunch. I then putted some cat food in my bag without people noticing. "Hey guys," I said walking to the table with my lunch on its tray.

"I'm leaving," Nickolas said walking away for me. "What's his problem?" I asked looking back at the others.

* * *

_**Lavender's P.O.V**_

When we got home, I went straight to my room and closed the door right behind me. I then pulled out my phone and started to look up something about the: The Big Elders and Council of Magix. I study each word about the elders and council for a paper I had to do.

"Lavender Lyrica Young," I heard mom practically yelled from downstairs. "Coming mom," I said running out my room. "Nickolas, Reese, and you are going to the park with Roxy and Zoe." Mom said with her very calm voice.

* * *

_**(**__With the Specialist__**)**_

The specialist traveled for hour's non-stop waiting for another letter or clue from Norna. Timmy and Brandon had been arguing about time and place. Riven was thinking about Veronica and Musa. Until a ring on his phone went off;

"Hey babe, wussup and is everything okay." Riven said with a smirk on his face.

"_Rive I'm totally missing you right now, and it been boring with the others gagging about you boys." Veronica whined holding her niece._

"I miss you too Veronica but this mission is more important than your happy butt." Riven said still smirking.

"_I am your girlfriend and you'd never spoken to me like that!" Veronica yelled though the phone making the baby cry._

"I got to go and never call me again until I'm gone with the mission." Riven yelled back in the phone and with that he closed his phone. "Have we gotten any new clues or letter?" He asked Nabu.

"No but we do know that you had a fight with Veronica." Nabu answered facing the controls again. After that a bright little showed and a dove came through holding a letter on its collar. The letter said:

_Dear Specialist, _

_You have finally come to your second mission and to prove loyalty one of you must face a fear of something like a kitten. This mission may trick some of you, but never let go of the sight that's in front. Good luck with this and remember you'll need to go to the cave of animals and hunt and then it will be reveal. _

_Good luck,  
Norna, Council of Time and Place._

The specialist was now confused at this one and looked at other. "Hey guys, do you think that the girls will be back?" Helia said breaking the silent in the ship.

"I think I still have Musa's cell phone number in my phone." Riven said pulling out his cell phone and clicked Musa's numbered.

_**Ring…ring…ring**_

"Hello…" A sweet and musical voice said on the other line. Riven then putted on speaker so the guys can hear it. "Umm hi, who's this?" asked Riven looking at the phone. "This Lavender…um I mean…Wil-Willow." The girl said correcting herself.

"Uhhhhhh, how did you get this number Willow?" Riven asked her looking at the others in a weird look. "Better question; how did you get this number though?" She snapped back in a question. "This is my ex-girlfriend's phone number." Riven said back to Lavender. "Mom some dude knows your cell number." Lavender yells on the other line of the phone doing a bad job covering it up. "Hello…"a melodic sweet voice said now. "Musa…" Riven whispered through the phone.

Musa gasped after hearing the voice of her children's father and her ex love. Musa quickly hanged up the phone and took it from her daughter's sight.

Riven was still shock to hear her voice and same with the others.

* * *

**Okay so lots of people wanted this chapter so here is parts of it that I did finish and I'll re-upload the full chapter soon. So I hope you'd enjoy the little piece of the chapter. **

**Peace out, **

**Ty ~(-_-)~**


End file.
